La traque de la saint Valentin
by Nora Elsa
Summary: Quand on veut tous la même chose, quelle autre manière de se départager qu'un défi? Pauvre Tsuna.
1. Traque partie 1

**Titre :** La traque de la saint Valentin

**rating : **T

**genre : **humour!

**pairing :** all27 et quelques autres, parce que Tsuna ne peut pas évacuer la frustration de tout le monde ^^

**résumé : **Cours, Tsuna! Vivre un all27 n'est pas de tout repos!

**warning :** yaoi un peu plus que suggéré, mais pas un rating M. Des mains qui dérapent, en somme...

**disclaimer :** Reborn ne m'appartient pas comme vous le savez, pas plus que tous ces personnages si sexy qu'Amano Akira a créé. La vie est triste.

**note : **Ce n'est pas ma meilleure fic, loin de là :s... Mais elle traînait depuis le mois de décembre dans mes dossiers, attendant une fin, et j'avais envie de reprendre en douceur après cette période agitée. A la base, j'aurais dû la poster en février. Sur le même principe que « la course de la saint valentin », mais en moins drôle, je trouve. Bonne lecture ^^!

* * *

Tsuna se demandait s'il n'allait pas mourir de honte, finalement. Il avait survécu à Reborn, vaincu Mukuro et ses sbires, surmonté la Varia et latté l'arrière train de Byakuran, tout ça pour... ça! Le jour de la saint Valentin. Il semblait qu'il y avait du Reborn la dessous, ce n'était pas possible autrement. Chaque année, le treize février était une journée d'espoir déçu, et, l'année précédente, d'une course contre la montre pour éviter de se faire empoisonner par Bianchi. Cette année, cependant, il y avait eu innovation.

Tremblant dans une salle de classe, Sawada se rappela la scène de la journée. A la fin des cours, les filles (Kyoko, Haru, Ipin) avait organisé un nouveau « chocolat de la Saint Valentin », et ils s'étaient installés dans un coin du collège. Reborn avait même persuadé Hibari de les laisser s'installer sans les mordre à mort. Le paradis, en théorie.

Les convives avaient réchappé au poison cooking de Bianchi. Par un miracle qu'il n'avait pas réussi à croire sur le coup, Tsuna avait persuadé la tueuse de consacrer ses talents culinaires uniquement pour son lover, Reborn. En y repensant bien, tout ceci devait être une vengeance de l'arcobaleno.

Tout d'abord, lui-même n'avait pas pu goûter au dit chocolat de la Saint Valentin, bien qu'il bavait devant. Et ensuite...

Tout le monde avait répondu présent, ou presque. L'ensemble de ses gardiens (sauf Hibari car agoraphobie à tendances violentes), Kyoko et Haru (bien sûr!), Bianchi (qui couvait Reborn d'un regard amoureux), et Dino. Mukuro s'étalait dans le canapé d'un air langoureux, portant doucement un biscuit dégoulinant de chocolat à ses lèvres. Heureusement, le gardien du nuage ignorait la présence de sa Némésis.

Le futur parrain avait bien remarqué quelque chose d'étrange. Il se sentait surveillé, observé. Il sentait toujours une paire d'yeux posés sur sa nuque, et quand il se retournait, il croisait le sourire de Yamamoto, le regard bienveillant de Dino, un clin d'œil de Mukuro, ou encore l'air de la-fille-prête-à-tout-pour-se-marier-avec-Tsuna-y-compris-massacrer-tout-le-monde de Haru... Il avait vérifié, il n'avait rien sur le visage ni aucune feuille de salade coincé entre les dents. Et puis, tout le monde le sollicitait. Gokudera, comme d'habitude, mais aussi le baseballer qui lui tapait dans le dos, Haru avec sa subtilité habituelle, Lambo pour avoir un bonbon, Dino lui avait renversé du chocolat dessus et Ryohei lui refaisait pour la centième fois son speech sur pourquoi il devait intégrer son club de boxe. Même Mukuro lui avait demandé ce qu'il comptait faire de sa journée.

Voyant que tout le monde riait et que Tsuna allait enfin atteindre le chocolat et Kyoko après un dur zigzag entre ses amis, l'arcobaleno fit une annonce :

-Maintenant que tout le monde a pu goûter au chocolat de la Saint Valentin, il faut maintenant embrasser l'élu(e) de votre cœur.

Sawada leva un regard plein d'espoir en direction de Kyoko avant de se rendre compte qu'il y avait un mouvement de foule qui convergeait vers lui.

Ryohei avait réagi _extrêmement_ vite à l'annonce du bébé et il parvint à atteindre le premier son boss. Il fut écarté dans la nanoseconde suivante par Yamamoto, et au moment où l'épéiste allait enfin pouvoir embrasser Tsuna qui affichait un air ahuri, le reste de la troupe les rejoignit.

Sawada se retrouva brusquement à terre sous une dizaine de personne, filles comprises. Seule Bianchi s'était précipitée sur Reborn et l'enlaçait tendrement.

-Vous étouffez le Juudaime! brailla Gokudera quelque part en dessous du tas.

Haru décida d'abandonner et se redressa, remettant sa jupe en place. Constatant que leur cible se protégeait en fermant les yeux d'un air traumatisé, les Vongola finirent par se relever.

-J'étais le premier, à l'extrême!

-Haha, mais je t'ai repoussé, sempai! le contra Yamamoto.

-Tsuna-san est à Haru!

-Lambo-san veut une sucette!

-Kufufu, j'aurais son corps, de quelque manière ce soit, je vous le rappelle, affirma Mukuro en faisant sortir son trident du néant.

Tsuna se demanda si ça avait été une bonne idée d'insister pour que ses gardiens n'emmènent pas leurs boîtes avec eux. Qui devrait arrêter Mukuro, maintenant, hein?

-Mmh, la situation est difficile, commenta Reborn d'un air indéniablement satisfait.

Le futur parrain Vongola pâlit. Pourvu que son sadique de tuteur ne...

-Peut-être un jeu... continua le bébé avant d'être coupé par un hurlement de sa victime.

-Ah, non Reborn! Ma vie amoureuse ne regarde que moi! Tu n'as pas à t'en...

-Ne m'interromps pas, le coupa à son tour Reborn en lui envoyant un coup de pied dans la joue. Une compétition pour le premier baiser de Tsuna. Tout le monde est d'accord?

Il y eut un brouhaha d'approbation tandis que le principal concerné rougissait. Non seulement tout le monde était maintenant au courant mais en plus il n'aurait pas le choix de son premier baiser. Mais qu'est-ce qui arrivait à ses gardiens, aujourd'hui?

-Attendez! protesta d'un coup Mukuro, amenant le silence.

Le gardien de la brume prenait-il la défense de son « boss »? Le jeune homme aux yeux vairons eut un sourire inquiétant.

-Je propose que l'on mette en jeu la virginité de Tsunayoshi-kun. Ce serait _beaucoup_ plus intéressant.

-HEIN? s'égosilla le brun couleur tomate. HORS DE QUESTION!

-C'est d'accord, sourit Reborn.

-M... Mais! C'est quand même moi qui décide! objecta violemment Tsuna.

-Et bien, tu essaieras de retenir comme tu peux le gagnant, décida le tuteur avec un sourire faussement innocent. Tu ne voudrais pas qu'ils s'entretuent ici pour toi?

-Je veux choisir avec qui je vais passer ma Saint Valentin!

-C'est vrai, Reborn-san! On ne va pas voler la première fois du Juudaime! le défendit Gokudera, approuvé par Yamamoto et Kyoko.

-Et bien, voilà ce qu'on va faire. Vous avez deux heures pour persuader Tsuna de vous suivre et pour éliminer les rivaux. Ceux qui ne seront pas en état de revendiquer d'ici la fin du temps seront éliminés d'office. Si Tsuna est tout seul à la fin du temps imparti, c'est lui qui choisira. Le gagnant passera la journée et la nuit avec lui, et plus si affinités.

-Héééééééé?

-Bonne idée, Reborn-san!

-A l'extrême je vais le persuader!

-D'accord! s'écrièrent en chœur les filles.

-Mouahaha! Je vais garder Tsunaze comme subordonné pour moi tout seul! beugla Lambo.

Tous se mirent à regarder Tsuna bizarrement. Comme un trophée qu'il fallait absolument avoir. Et le brun était certain que c'était bien une lueur perverse qui brillait dans les yeux de Dino et de Mukuro.

-Bien évidemment, votre cible va devoir partir en premier pour se cacher dans le lycée. Je m'occuperais de vérifier qu'il n'en sort pas. Tu as cinq minutes, Tsunaze!

-Hé? Mais...

-Vas-y! ordonna le tuteur. Tu préfères qu'ils te sautent tous dessus dans cette salle?

En voyant le regard affamé de ses gardiens et des autres, le brun se dit qu'il valait mieux qu'il parte se planquer, et loin. Il sortit en courant et Reborn referma la porte derrière lui.

-Cinq minutes.

..o0o0o0o..

Tsuna partit directement à l'étage en dessous. Où aller? Le gymnase? Non, Yamamoto le trouverait tout de suite! Le toit? Hibari n'accepterait jamais de partager son toit avec un herbivore comme lui! Les toilettes? Trop classique! Une classe vide? Peut-être. Mais laquelle? Et surtout, que faire s'il était coincé dans une salle avec un ou plusieurs de ses gardiens?

Après quelques secondes de réflexion, Sawada faillit opter pour les vestiaires de sport. Il était sans doute assez petit pour se glisser dans l'un des casiers... Au pire, ses gardiens auraient à le décoincer et perdraient du temps! Mais un bruit de pas au dessus de sa tête le décida à s'enfermer dans la salle à côté.

-Ah, pourvu qu'ils ne fassent rien à Kyoko-chan! gémit-il.

Ses gardiens semblaient prêts à s'entretuer, pourvu qu'ils respectent les filles!

Il se fit tout petit derrière le bureau du professeur, espérant que l'on ne le trouverait pas. Avec sa chance, il n'y comptait pas, mais qui ne tente rien n'a rien, n'est-ce pas?

C'était prévisible : les pas s'arrêtèrent devant la porte de la classe où il était caché et la porte s'ouvrit.

-Je sais que tu es là, petit frère, souffla une voix grave.

-Dino-san! s'exclama Tsuna, se relevant. Comment as-tu su?

-Haha, hyper-intuition! rit le blond en avançant vers sa cible.

-Euh, Dino-san, que fais-tu? demanda Sawada en se rendant compte qu'il était maintenant dos au mur avec l'italien proche de lui, beaucoup trop proche de lui.

-Et bien, je suis sûr que tu préfèrerais quelqu'un d'expérimenté pour ta première fois. Les autres sont un peu jeunes, tu ne trouves pas? répondit le blond en avançant une main pour caresser les fesses de sa victimes.

-Di... Dino-san! Arrête! couina Tsuna en rougissant, tentant de repousser son aîné.

-Je te promets beaucoup de plaisir, murmura l'italien en approchant ses lèvres de celles du brun qui hésitait à se mettre à hurler de peur d'attirer tous les autres ici.

Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à vivre son premier baiser non consentit, la porte s'ouvrit dans un « bang! » bruyant, faisant se figer les garçons.

-Tsuna-san est à Haru! protesta la brune en fonçant vers le couple, en colère. Et je vais le sécuriser!

Sawada constata avec horreur qu'elle avait avec elle le filet qu'elle avait déjà utilisé sur lui lorsque Mukuro semait la terreur parmi les collégiens de Namimori.

-YYAAAAH! cria-t-elle en lançant le filet.

Irrité de l'interruption de ce qui promettait d'être un moment de tendresse très chaud, Dino tenta de repousser le filet.

-Ouah! s'exclama-t-il en tombant sur le sol, coincé en dessous.

Il avait oublié qu'il n'avait pas ses hommes avec lui.

-Haru! s'écria le futur parrain en voyant la fille se diriger vers lui d'un air déterminé.

-Haru aura le cœur de Tsuna! Par sa gentillesse! Et par ce qu'elle a de plus que toi, sale pervers : ses atours féminins! brailla la brune en arrachant les boutons de sa chemise, offrant à Tsuna une vue privilégiée sur son soutien-gorge.

-Haru! protesta Sawada en virant couleur tomate mûre et en regardant ailleurs. C'est indécent!

-Je t'aurai, de quelque manière que ce soit! affirma la fille avec l'enthousiasme qu'elle mettait habituellement pour dévaliser une chocolaterie. Je veux passer une soirée romantique avec toi!

-Euh... commença le brun sans savoir quoi ajouter pour ne pas aggraver l'état d'esprit de son amie.

Des pas retentirent dans le couloir, s'approchant dangereusement de la porte. Le jeune Vongola sursauta. Il fallait dire que l'intervention d'Haru n'avait pas été très discrète. Et avec le bol qu'il avait ce serait sans doute Hibari ou Mukuro. Préférant ne pas se laisser piéger dans une salle de classe à une seule issue, Tsuna se précipita vers la porte et sortit dans le couloir.

-SAWADA, JE T'AURAI À L'EXTRÊME!

Si la cible espérait une sortie discrète, elle fut cruellement déçue. Maintenant, tous ses gardiens devaient être au courant de sa localisation précise, y compris Hibari qui avait peu de chances d'être devenu sourd depuis la dernière fois qu'il l'avait croisé. Il espéra ne pas finir sa soirée à l'hôpital après une rencontre fortuite avec son gardien du nuage. Cela dit, finir violé dans une salle de classe n'était pas non plus une perspective de soirée réjouissante.

Tsuna se mit à courir à toutes jambes, poursuivi par le boxeur qui le rattrapait rapidement.

-SAWADA! REJOINS MON CLUB DE BOXE À L'EXTRÊME ET PASSE UNE SOIRÉE EXTRÊME AVEC MOI!

-Onii-san! Je... je ne veux pas!

-MOI JE VEUX À L'EXTRÊME!

-Mouahaha! Tsuna sera l'esclave de Lambo! intervint un môme aux cheveux remplis d'un attirail aussi varié que dangereux.

Le fugitif passa près du veau sans s'arrêter, étant plus préoccupé par la préservation éventuelle de sa virginité que par les états d'âmes d'un gosse capricieux. Ryohei fut un peu moins délicat et le bouscula.

-Je... dois... résis... OUUUUUINNNNNNNNN! Méchants! Lambo-san va vous tuer! Crevez! meugla-t-il en balançant une grenade vers le boxeur.

Elle explosa, projetant le frère de Kyoko contre le mur et Lambo par terre. Ce dernier se mit à pleurer encore plus fort. Se sentant coupable, Tsuna s'arrêta, pensant vaguement que son bon cœur le tuerait plus probablement que tous les exercices de son tuteur réunis avec toutes les frasques de ses gardiens.

-L... Lambo? Tu n'es pas blessé? s'inquiéta-t-il en s'approchant du morveux.

Ryohei en profita pour se relever, se frottant l'épaule.

-Sale morveux! De quoi tu te mêles? brailla-t-il en agitant son poing devant le gosse. C'est une course extrêmement adulte!

Pas réconforté pour un sous, le bovin tenta de leur exploser les tympans avec ses cris, sortit son bazooka temporel de sa cachette capillaire, puis l'utilisa sur lui même.

En entendant le bruit de l'explosion, Sawada se dit que si Mukuro, Hibari, Gokudera et Yamamoto n'avaient pas encore rappliqué par ici, ça devait être qu'ils s'entretuaient quelque part à l'étage supérieur. Peut-être que le baseballer le cherchait dans les casiers du vestiaire des sportifs, aussi. Les pensées du futur leader mafieux s'arrêtèrent net en sentant Ryohei l'enlacer dans son dos.

-O... Onii-san! Qu'est-ce que tu fais?

-Je t'emmène dans la salle de boxe pour une soirée extrême sur le ring! répliqua l'autre en le soulevant.

-Aaah! Repose-moi, Onii-san! C'est pas drôle!

-C'est plus facile comme ça, Sawada!

-Ah, mais ne serait-ce pas le jeune Vongola? demanda l'adolescent qui venait d'apparaître.

-Lambo! Ai... Aide-moi! s'affola Tsuna qui n'était pas vraiment tenté par un extrême sprint sur l'épaule de Ryohei.

-Je vois... murmura le jeune homme. Thunder Set!

Les cornes électriques se mirent à crépiter dans le couloir. Le boxeur se retourna pour regarder le garçon qui lui fonçait dessus tête en avant.

-Hé? hennit-il en sentant les cornes s'enfoncer dans son dos.

-Merci Lambo! remercia Sawada devant le sauvetage inattendu.

Ils laissèrent un Ryohei un peu cramé derrière eux et foncèrent se cacher dans un endroit plus calme à l'opposé des pas qu'ils entendaient se rapprocher d'eux. C'était la première fois que Tsuna entrait dans les toilettes des filles de Namimori. Et il y avait fort à parier que c'était contraire au règlement respecté à la virgule près par un certain manieur de tonfas aux tendances sadiques.

-Oh bon sang ils sont tous devenus dingues! gémit Tsuna une fois à l'abri.

-Ah, c'est ta première course de la saint Valentin, jeune Vongola? interrogea Lambo d'un air surpris.

-Parce que ça va se répéter? s'étrangla la victime en essayant de ne pas hurler trop fort.

-Et bien, c'est la traditionnelle course de la saint Valentin Vongola, soupira le gardien de la foudre. Quoique certains des participants la surnomment « course pour les fesses de Tsuna ».

-HEIN?

Le Bovino soupira.

-La seule fois où j'ai gagné, Mukuro s'est auto-signé un contrat sur ma tête et Gokudera m'a annoncé dès le lendemain que Hibari avait accepté de superviser mon entraînement... Les vieux n'ont pas d'humour, conclut tristement le jeune homme.

Redressant la tête, il ajouta :

-Mais maintenant que je t'ai sous la main, jeune Vongola, je vais en profiter un peu...

-Héé? Non!

-Oh si, murmura le bovin en le poussant contre le mur avec un petit sourire en coin. Pour une fois que je pourrais gagner sans en subir les conséquences...

-Non! s'écria Tsuna.

-Pof! fit le son agresseur en disparaissant dans un nuage de fumée rose.

-Ah! s'exclama le fugitif avec soulagement.

Tsuna vit le morveux réapparaître, les larmes aux yeux, prêt à incriminer au premier Tsuna venu le mauvais traitement qu'il avait subis. Il ouvrit la bouche.

-Chut! chuchota Sawada en plaquant à toute vitesse sa main sur la bouche du gosse. On est en danger!

Il réfléchit à toute vitesse en essayant d'empêcher le morveux de se débattre. Près de la porte, il entendit un bruit de course qui passa sans s'arrêter.

-Lambo, on est en train de jouer à un jeu, annonça-t-il finalement.

Il avait gagné une certaine aptitude au mensonge et à la réaction rapide lors de son voyage dans le futur.

-Ce jeu, tu peux le gagner, Lambo. Uniquement si on reste caché toi et moi sans que les autres ne nous trouvent, d'accord? Ça te dit de gagner? demanda le dixième Vongola avec une nuance d'espoir dans la voix.

Il retira sa main, espérant que le gamin somme toute stupide ne se mette pas à brailler.

-Gagner? marmonna-t-il en regardant son tuteur non officiel. Des bonbons?

-Oui, des bonbons. Et puis, je peux passer la nuit avec toi à jouer aux jeux vidéos. Mais si les autres nous trouvent, ce seront eux qui joueront avec moi, tu comprends?

-Oui, répliqua la vache miniature d'un air sérieux. Mais on fait quoi en attendant? Lambo-san s'ennuie!

Il resta silencieux un instant avant de sourire d'un air ravi.

-Lanbo-san va tuer Reborn! s'exclama-t-il, anéantissant tous les espoirs de Tsuna.

Heureusement, la dite victime du bovin surgit du porte savon avec un marteau et s'empressa de le faire taire avec mépris.

-Reborn! chuchota Sawada, réprobateur en voyant le morveux s'effondrer, assommé.

L'arcobaleno ignora le commentaire.

-Et qu'est-ce qui leur arrive à tous? interrogea le brun en parlant de ses gardiens dont le comportement des plus suspects qui n'avait sans doute aucun lien avec la phase lunaire ou la fin d'une semaine d'examens au collège.

-Qui sait? fit le bébé en souriant mystérieusement.

-Reborn! protesta le dixième Vongola.

S'il se passait quelque chose, Reborn était au courant.

-Et bien, c'est Bianchi qui a fait le chocolat.

-Hééé? Tout le monde va mourir, alors? s'affola Tsuna.

Reborn ne l'avait pas laissé goûter pour que quelqu'un appelle une ambulance. Ça devait être ça.

-Non. Ce n'est pas du poison cooking.

-Hé? s'étonna Tsuna.

Bianchi savait donc faire la cuisine sans empoisonner les gens?

-C'est sa capacité la plus effrayante : le love cooking.

L'arcobaleno sourit au mur, pensif. Puis il ajouta :

-Lorsqu'elle l'a mise au point, elle l'a testée sur deux personnes. Et puis, en voyant les résultats, elle ne l'a plus jamais utilisée, jusqu'à ce jour.

-Hé?

Tsuna avait un très mauvais pressentiment. Seulement deux personnes?

-Elle a commencé par donner ça à Roméo, son amoureux du moment.

Le futur parrain déglutit en songeant au triste sort que celui-ci avait connu.

-Et elle en donné aussi à Shamal.

-Shamal? s'étonna Sawada avant de plaquer sa main sur sa bouche se rendant compte qu'il parlait un peu fort.

-Oui. Il aimait déjà les femmes mais c'est à ce moment là qu'il est devenu tel qu'il l'est actuellement.

Sawada faillit s'évanouir. Tous ses amis, devenus des Shamal en puissance. Mon dieu, qu'avait-il fait pour mériter ça? Et qu'avaient-ils fait _eux_ pour mériter ça?

-Quant à Roméo, peu de temps après avoir goûté le résultat de l'expérience, il s'est attaqué à plusieurs femmes. Bianchi a eu le cœur brisé en le voyant faire du charme à d'autres filles en la délaissant. C'est pour ça qu'elle a décidé de le tuer.

-Et... pourquoi ils s'attaquent tous à moi? Si c'est le love cooking de Bianchi, ils auraient dû s'en prendre à Haru et Kyoko, demanda le brun, avant de s'arrêter, horrifié.

Et si... si Yamamoto, Gokudera et les autres ne s'étaient pas précipité sur lui et qu'ils s'étaient attaqués à Haru et Kyoko? Il ne le se le pardonnerait jamais!

-Peut-être que tes gardiens te préfèrent toi, sourit Reborn. Ils te voulaient tous tout à l'heure.

Tsuna se prit la tête à deux mains. La situation était formidable : ses gardiens (et Dino), au lieu d'être des womanizers en puissance, allaient être des Tsunanizers en puissance. Et qui avait suggéré, déjà, de ne pas prendre avec soi les boîtes armes et les bagues?

-Oh mon dieu mais qu'est-ce que je vais faire? geint la victime.

-Débrouille toi, sourit le bébé. Tu parviendras peut-être à ne pas te faire violer d'ici demain.

Et il disparut par le porte-savon, à peu près en même temps que la porte s'ouvrit.

-Gokudera-kun! sursauta le brun en voyant son autoproclamé bras droit entrer dans le petit local.

Celui-ci posa un doigt sur ses lèvres pour lui faire signe de se taire.

-Juudaime! chuchota-t-il d'un ton exalté. Vous n'êtes pas blessé!

-Non, ça va, hahaha, répondit Tsuna sur le même ton.

-Tant mieux! répondit Hayato qui était effrayé à l'idée de retrouver son vénéré Juudaime entre les mains et le trident de Mukuro, entre autres. Je ne voulais pas qu'ils volent votre premier baiser, Juudaime!

-Euh... merci, répliqua le brun, ne sachant trop que répondre.

-Laissez-moi faire, Juudaime! proposa d'un seul coup l'italien d'un air avide.

-HEIN? Non, non, Gokudera-kun, ne fait pas ça!

-Laissez-moi vous faire un moment inoubliable, Juudaime! demanda-t-il en retirant sa cigarette et en l'écrasant par terre.

-Gokudera-kun, s'il te plaît, je...

-Je crois que tu embêtes Tsuna, Gokudera, reprocha une voix sympathique mais sérieuse.

-Yamamoto! couina Sawada.

Était-il sauvé ou la situation venait-elle d'empirer?

-Ohé, toi! Le Juudaime est pour moi! gronda Gokudera.

-Hum, si tu y tiens tant, on peut se le partager, proposa le sportif, penchant la tête sur le côté.

L'italien sembla hésiter. La porte s'ouvrit brusquement une nouvelle fois, mettant fin à son dilemme intérieur.

-Kyoko-chan! s'exclama Sawada en voyant la jeune fille, l'air déterminée.

Pourvu que ses deux amis n'attaquent pas l'amour de sa vie.

-HYYYAAA! brailla la sœur du boxeur en lançant quelque chose vers les deux poursuivants de Tsuna.

-Des gâteaux? s'étonna intérieurement le brun en voyant ses deux amis entartés et figés de surprise.

Kyoko saisit brusquement le bras de la victime et l'entraîna en dehors des toilettes.

-Kyoko-chan est tellement mignonne quand elle a l'air décidée! s'émerveilla le futur parrain Vongola, suivant l'élue de son cœur.

Celle-ci referma la porte derrière eux et tourna une clé dans la serrure, enfermant les deux garçons à l'intérieur des toilettes pour filles.

-Euh? hoqueta le petit brun, surprit.

Kyoko-chan semblait une vraie amazone!

-C'est Bianchi-san qui nous a montré comment faire, fit-elle en rougissant. C'est tellement drôle la tête qu'ils faisaient!

-Kyoko-chan... m... merci de m'avoir tiré de là!

-Tsuna-kun, il faut que nous allions nous cacher! s'affola la jeune fille, portant la main à sa bouche. Les autres...

-Hum, répondit Tsuna en acquiesçant gravement. Allons-y!

Et maintenant, où pouvaient-ils aller?

-Viens! s'exclama la jeune fille, entraînant le garçon vers une classe vide.

Il entrèrent dans ce qui était une salle de biologie. Avec les tables modifiées, il leur était possible de se cacher plus facilement.

-Kyoko-chan, murmura Sawada, admiratif.

Ah, l'élue de son cœur cachait aussi une femme d'action!

-Tsuna-kun, fit-elle en rougissant. Je suis si contente que nous soyons seuls tous les deux.

Le brun se crut d'un seul coup au paradis. Kyoko venait de lui dire qu'elle était contente qu'ils soient seuls! Puis il vit que le visage de la jeune fille se rapprochait. Le futur parrain Vongola pensa s'évanouir de bonheur. Dire qu'il attendait ça depuis deux ans!

Mais quelque chose clochait. Il jeta un regard aux lèvres qui allaient le frôler.

-Non, tu n'es pas Kyoko! s'écria-t-il en repoussant la jeune fille.

-Mais... Tsuna-kun? souffla-t-elle les larmes aux yeux.

Sawada serra les dents. Il ne fallait pas se laisser prendre à ce piège.

-Mukuro, je ne te pardonnerais jamais si tu as fait du mal à Kyoko!

Une brume violette entoura la jeune fille.

-Oya, tu ne penses pas que j'ai perdu du temps à faire quelque chose d'aussi inutile? ricana l'illusionniste en apparaissant. Cette chère Kyoko est restée près des gâteaux...

-Mukuro! sursauta Tsuna.

Deviner sa présence était une chose, mais le retrouver à quelques centimètres de soi était une autre histoire... La main de Rokudo vint se poser contre le mur, l'empêchant de reculer.

-Oui? Des désirs que je pourrais combler? murmura-t-il en faisant un clin d'œil.

-Mukuro! A... arrête ça!

-Allons, ne me dis pas que tes hormones ne font pas naître en toi le désir d'une peau tiède contre la tienne?

-Mukuro!

-J'aime beaucoup quand tu dis mon nom... Allons, laisse-moi te faire ta première fois. Je vais te faire découvrir les vertiges de la luxure...

-M... commença le brun avant d'être coupé par les lèvres de son gardien de la brume.

Embrassant passionnément sa victime, il la poussa contre le mur, une main cherchant déjà à retirer les vêtements.

..o0o0o0o..

-Foutu sportif! grognait Gokudera, hésitant à exploser la porte.

Si seulement il savait où était Hibari... S'il était assez loin, il aurait pu exploser l'obstacle.

-Allons, ne soit pas si énervé! Il reste encore du temps, haha...

-Ne te colle pas à moi!

Puis Gokudera s'aperçut que ses dynamites avaient disparu.

..o0o0o0o..

-Lâche Tsuna! ordonna une voix bien connue alors que l'illusionniste s'attaquait au pantalon de sa victime.

-Dino-san!

* * *

Voilà pour la première partie ^^! La deuxième est déjà écrite et ne devrait pas mettre trop de temps à venir, vu qu'il ne manque qu'une correction. J'espère que vous avez apprécié ce début de fic, la fin est du même acabit. Merci à MmeRoronoa pour sa relecture ^^.


	2. Traque partie 2

Bonjour ^^!

Tout d'abord, je voudrais remercier tous ceux qui m'ont laissé une review : **Inurame** (oui, je suis totalement d'accord XD),** inukag9**, **DisiniTana** (moi, tant que c'est Mukuro ^^... il peut!), **Asherit**, **freyandchris**, **masaari **(ravie de te revoir ^^! Mais la course n'est pas terminée, niark niark!), **Miharu Shizuka** (oh, peut-être un jour, Tsuna s'habituera ^^. Peut-être), **akira**, **luciole eteinte**, **Manion-chan** (+1 pour Mukuro! Moi aussi XD!), **rebornX3**, et **Kitty Purple**.

J'espère que la suite et fin vous plaira tout autant! Bonne lecture!

* * *

-Lâche Tsuna! ordonna une voix bien connue alors que l'illusionniste s'attaquait au pantalon de sa victime.

-Dino-san!

-Tiens tiens, le chef des Cavalone. Je suis étonné que tu aies réussi à venir jusqu'ici sans te blesser gravement.

-Les attaques perfides sont bien ton genre, Mukuro. Tu n'as pas vraiment changé depuis la dernière fois que nous nous sommes rencontrés.

-Tu interromps un moment de plaisir, reprocha Rokudo, abandonnant (temporairement) sa victime qu'il venait d'attacher à une paillasse avec son propre pull.

-Plaisir non partagé. Tu es vraiment un pervers Mukuro.

-Oya, quelle méchanceté. Ne me dis pas que tu n'avais pas l'intention de dévergonder l'innocent petit Decimo?

-En tout cas, je ne te laisserai pas le faire, rétorqua Dino en préparant son fouet.

-Aaah! Non! Ne vous battez pas! Dino-san! Mukuro!

-Comme c'est mignon, Tsunayoshi-kun. Mais il va forcément y avoir de la bagarre. Hé, Bronco, tu as entendu que _moi_ il m'appelle par mon prénom, kufufu?

-Autant appeler les vilaines choses par leur nom, tu ne penses pas?

Et la bataille commença.

-Non, non, non! hurlait intérieurement Sawada, tentant de se dégager.

Mukuro avait vraiment serré les nœuds.

-Tsuna-kun!

-Tsuna-san!

Deux voix féminines chuchotaient à son oreille. Les yeux du prisonnier s'agrandirent lorsqu'il reconnut Kyoko et Haru qui rampaient à sa rencontre.

-Les filles, murmura-t-il, reconnaissant, alors qu'elles s'acharnaient sur son pull.

De son côté, Rokudo enroulait des fleurs de lotus autour de son adversaire qui les évita en se prenant les pieds dans son propre fouet.

-Comme c'est mignon, tu me rappelles Tsunayoshi-kun la première fois qu'on s'est rencontré! Kufufu, sans tes hommes tu es vraiment maladroit!

-La ferme!

Les filles avaient réussi à libérer Sawada grâce aux couteaux à gâteau. Le garçon détourna les yeux en rougissant du corsage déchiré d'Haru.

-Qui est là? demanda brutalement l'illusionniste, détournant un instant les yeux de son adversaire empêtré par terre.

Trois personnes retinrent leur respiration.

-Pas de réponse?

La table derrière laquelle les trois fugitifs étaient agenouillés explosa.

-Kuahaha! Les filles! Moi qui pensait que c'était ce baseballer, ricana Mukuro en découvrant qui criait de peur en se protégeant. Laissez Tsunayoshi-kun ici et partez. Je ne suis pas très gentil avec ceux qui me font obstacle...

Kyoko et Haru frémirent devant l'aura menaçante qui augmentait.

-Tsuna-kun nous protégera! affirma la brune avec la même assurance que si elle apprenait à un petit enfant les règles élémentaires de calcul.

-Tu n'as vraiment aucune limite? T'attaquer à des filles sans défense? intervint Dino en se relevant.

-Kufufu, tu gardes une certaine part de naïveté, Cavalone... Je m'y attendais, d'une certaine manière. Tu es un boss chamallow, avec un cœur tout mou.

Il pointa son trident vers les filles, inconscient du fait que d'ici moins d'une dizaine d'années, le mot chamallow lui évoquerait autre chose qu'un blondinet trop gentil.

-Vos princes charmants sont désarmés, partez.

-Non! Tsuna-san est à nous!

-Haru, Kyoko, ne vous faites pas blesser. Mukuro, si tu leur fais quoi que ce soit, je ne te le pardonnerais jamais! s'écria Tsuna, se plaçant devant les filles en bon petit héros.

-Ça peut se négocier, Tsunayoshi-kun. Quelles petites faveurs valent bien la santé de tes deux amies?

-Pervers! répondirent en chœur Tsuna, Haru et Dino.

-Laisse Kyoko à l'extrême! brailla un nouvel arrivant.

-Onii-san! s'écria la jeune fille en voyant qui avait défoncé la porte de la classe.

-Humph! lâcha Mukuro, peu réjoui devant l'augmentation significative du nombre de gêneurs au mètre carré.

-Pars avec Sawada, Kyoko! Je m'occupe de ce pervers!

-D'accord! approuva la jeune femme avec un sourire.

-Kyoko joue pour moi à l'extrême! Sawada passera la soirée avec moi!

-Compte sur moi, onii-chan! A l'extrême! s'écria Kyoko avec un sourire ravi.

-Éloignons-nous, petit frère, proposa Dino en attrapant le bras de Tsuna, l'arrachant à l'étreinte de Kyoko.

-Euh... répondit ce dernier, voulant plutôt suivre les filles, même si son amour ne jouait pas pour elle-même mais pour Ryohei.

Kyoko-chan jouait pour son frère. La vie valait-elle la peine d'être vécue?

-Lâche le, SALE PERVERS! beugla Haru en balançant le filet qu'elle avait toujours sur elle.

-Bien joué Haru-chan! s'exclama la sœur du boxeur en voyant le blond s'emmêler pour la deuxième fois de la journée dans le filet.

Elles partirent en courant avec Tsuna, laissant là les combattants. Dino tenta d'attraper son téléphone portable pour appeler Romario. Il ne pouvait pas gérer ça tout seul en étant aussi maladroit. Mais une chaussure noire écrasa son appareil sans la moindre pitié.

-Une autre fois, peut-être, kufufu, ricana Mukuro avant de l'enjamber et de partir, laissant Ryohei gérer les fleurs de lotus affectueuses qu'il lui avait laissé.

Il ne restait plus qu'un quart d'heure avant la fin du temps imparti. Heureusement qu'il avait drogué Hibari avant de venir. Le chef du comité de discipline aurait fait un adversaire redoutable.

..o0o0o0o..

-Yamamoto, Stupidera, vous faites quoi? Pourquoi tu as tes mains sur ses fesses, hein?

-...

..o0o0o0o..

Tsuna, Kyoko et Haru courraient. Si au bout des dix minutes restantes ils étaient ensemble, Sawada resterait avec elles (et Ryohei). Le brun envisagea de piquer un sprint seul mais il ne pouvait se résoudre à les abandonner.

-Où allez-vous, herbivores? intervint une voix froide dans leur dos alors qu'ils repassaient devant la salle où tout avait commencé.

-Hibari-san! piailla le futur parrain Vongola en voyant le chef du comité de discipline adossé dans l'encadrement de la porte, un biscuit couvert de chocolat entre les doigts. Il leva un sourcil menaçant.

-Euh... On fuit, répondit enfin Tsuna en se demandant s'il n'était pas en train de faire une grosse bêtise, mais laquelle?

-Oh? fit l'autre en avalant d'un seul coup le biscuit, comme s'il se libérait les mains pour une autre tâche.

Il s'était réveillé d'une suspicieusement longue sieste pour découvrir que la bande d'herbivores habituelle fichait le bazar dans son collège.

-Et pourquoi?

-Hum, diverses raisons.

Il y eut un silence gêné durant lequel Hibari fixa Tsuna sans rien dire.

-Ta tenue est à la limite de l'indécence, Sawada Tsunayoshi.

Le gardien du nuage appelait « indécence » les trois centimètres carrés de peau qui apparaissaient sur son ventre?

« J'aurais les fesses de Sawada à l'EXTRÊME! » cria une voix au loin. Kyoya leva un sourcil.

-Les tentatives de viol et autres agressions sont interdites à Namimori, affirma-t-il d'une voix tranchante.

-Tu... tu m'en vois ravi, Hi... Hibari-san! bredouilla Tsuna.

Pourrait-il compter sur son aide?

-... sauf pour les représentants du comité de discipline, bien sûr.

-HEIN?

Visiblement, Hibari se gardait _tous_ les privilèges. Des petits aux grands. Et s'il rejoignait Gokudera et Yamamoto?

-Ton manque de tenue mérite une punition, décréta Kyoya avec un rictus sadique.

-HIIIIIIIIIIIIII!

Plantant là les filles, il se mit à courir avec le préfet sur les talons.

-A L'AIDE!

-Il reste cinq minutes, annonça Reborn dans un mégaphone. Celui qui aura Tsuna à ce moment là en fera ce qu'il voudra jusqu'à demain matin.

-AAAAAH! Mais c'était pas prévu ça! protesta la victime s'imaginant déjà entre les mains de Mukuro ou d'Hibari.

-Va falloir que tu défendes mieux que ça, Dame-Tsuna, rétorqua l'arcobaleno.

-AAAAAH!

Le petit brun tourna pour descendre les escaliers. Un étage. Il s'apprêtait à descendre le dernier lorsque deux personnes apparurent dans son champs de vision.

-J'aurais Sawada à l'extrême!

-Kufufu, pas question!

-AAAAAH!

-Je vous rappelle que si Tsuna est tout seul dans deux minutes, il choisira lui-même avec qui passer sa Saint Valentin, rappela la voix de Reborn dans le mégaphone.

-Tsuna-san est à Haru! piailla une voix féminine en jetant un objet non identifié sur le boxeur qui beugla que ce n'était extrêmement pas le cas.

Sawada loupa une marche et commença à dégringoler l'escalier sans pouvoir s'arrêter. Dino lui aurait trouvé un air familier. Hibari sauta par la fenêtre et se posta en bas pour le rattraper.

-Ôte tes mains de ma proie, toi, siffla Mukuro en voyant l'autre bloquer la route.

-Plus que quinze secondes! avertit la voix de l'arcobaleno, faisant trembler les murs.

-AAAAAH! pensa Tsuna qui dévalait toujours les marches sans pouvoir y faire quoique ce soit.

Du coin de l'œil, il aperçut son gardien de la brume qui dévalait les escaliers son trident à la main. Et en bas, qui s'apprêtait à remonter l'escalier avec ses tonfas à la main, le chef du comité de discipline.

-Je vais vous mordre à mort, herbivores bruyants!

-Dix. Neuf. Huit...

Mukuro allait le rattraper. Kyoya arma l'un de ses bras.

-Sept. Six.

Tsuna dévalait toujours l'escalier comme un jouet balancé du haut des marches. Il entendit un « hahi! » venant d'un étage plus haut.

-Cinq. Quatre. Trois.

Le petit brun tenta de se relever mais ne parvint qu'à se redonner de l'élan pour continuer sa chute. La main de l'illusionniste l'effleura sans parvenir à trouver une prise.

-Deux. Un.

Hibari était devant lui, tout proche. Trop proche. Et derrière lui, Mukuro se disait qu'il pourrait peut-être utiliser son trident comme instrument de pêche au thon, après tout, le trident est quelque chose renvoyant à l'univers, marin, non?

Le coup partit, déchirant le t-shirt de Tsuna qui cria. Il tombait vers Kyoya qui avait ses tonfas levés, semblant hésiter sur la conduite à tenir.

-Zéro, lança le bébé alors que le futur parrain recevait un mémorable coup de matraque dans le ventre. Il fut projeté vers Mukuro. Ce dernier, surpris, réagit tardivement devant le missile humain qui lui arrivait dessus à pleine vitesse. On s'attend rarement à ce que sa victime revienne vous sauter dans les bras après vous avoir fuit avec autant d'enthousiasme.

Le gardien de la brume, toujours dans son mouvement de hameçonnage avait les bras écartés. Tsuna lui arriva dessus, le déséquilibrant. L'illusionniste s'effondra en arrière, sa victime dans les bras.

Mukuro repoussa sa cible sur le côté, se relevant pour faire face à Hibari qui était là.

-Merci pour le cadeau, alouette sauvage!

Le trident et les tonfas claquèrent dans un bruit de métal strident.

-Je vais te mordre à mort, satané illusionniste.

-Aaah, mais pourquoi? se plaignit Tsuna en voyant l'apocalypse se déchaîner à deux mètres de lui.

-Tsuna-san, tout va bien? cria Haru, suivie de près par Kyoko.

-Euh... hum... oui.

Il s'éloigna précipitamment de la zone de combat.

-Pof! fit quelque chose dans son dos.

-Hein? s'étonna-t-il en se retournant, curieux de la sensation molle qu'il sentait au travers de son t-shirt. Les bruits de bagarre avaient cessé.

-Oh! s'exclama joyeusement Kyoko en battant des mains joyeusement.

Des confettis et des serpentins volaient dans la cage d'escalier. Leur densité était telle qu'on ne voyait pas à deux mètres de soi.

-Voici le résultat de la course, déclara nonchalamment Reborn.

Mukuro eut un sourire où le sadisme se disputait à la perversité. Haru eut un soupir déçu.

-C'est Hibari qui gagne.

-HEIN? crièrent en chœur Mukuro, Tsuna et Haru.

-C'est lui qui touchait Tsuna au moment du zéro, sourit le bébé. Même s'il ne l'a pas gardé longtemps, c'était ce moment là qui comptait.

L'expression sur le visage de l'évadé de Vindice fit peur au Dixième Vongola. Visiblement, la défaite avait beaucoup de mal à passer.

-C'est extrêmement mauvais pour Sawada! beugla Ryohei, quelque part au dessus d'eux.

-C'est le jeu. Hibari va pouvoir faire ce qu'il veut de Dame-Tsuna jusqu'à demain matin.

-C'est parfait, j'avais besoin d'un larbin pour nettoyer mon bureau, commenta Kyoya. Et faire quelques exercices.

Il fouetta l'air de son arme qui scintilla sinistrement. Tsuna tomba à quatre pattes par terre, consterné. Quelle saint Valentin pourrie! Non seulement il n'avait pas pu goûter au chocolat, mais entre toutes les alternatives possibles, il avait obtenu l'une des pires! Pourquoi Lambo n'avait pas gagné? Au moins, il n'aurait pas été obligé d'obéir à tous les ordres de la vache.

Serrant les dents de fureur, Mukuro tourna les talons et s'en fut. Haru soupira tristement, et Kyoko commença à la consoler. Ryohei décida d'aller courir pour dissiper son énergie en trop. Gokudera, Yamamoto, Lambo et Dino étaient introuvables.

-Montons, ordonna Hibari.

La mort dans l'âme et bien qu'il n'ait jamais accepté de se prêter à ce jeu, Tsuna le suivit. La porte du bureau se referma dans son dos et il regarda son futur tortionnaire, inquiet.

-Sawada Tsunayoshi, ta tenue incorrecte jusqu'à l'indécence mérite une punition.

-Hiii! couina le petit brun en voyant l'air sadique de l'autre.

-Je crois que je vais... hum... te mordre à mort, chuchota le gardien du nuage en glissant sa main sous le t-shirt déchiré de sa victime.

-Hiii... Hibari-saaaaan!

..o0o0o0o..

Mukuro marchait d'un pas vif dans les couloirs qu'il avait parcouru à toute vitesse même pas cinq minutes auparavant. Un bruit attira son attention alors qu'il repassait devant les salles de sciences naturelles.

-Kufufu... Tu ne t'es toujours pas dépêtré de ce filet?

-...

Dino secoua une nouvelle fois l'espèce de nœud inexplicablement formé à partir de son fouet et du filet de la jeune fille, sans parvenir à un résultat satisfaisant. Pourtant, il aurait juré que tirer sur ce bout là aurait tout dénoué...

-Comme c'est mignon, un blondinet sans défense, kufufu...

-Le blondinet fait bien cinq centimètres de plus que toi. C'est un peu grand pour être un _blondinet_, rétorqua l'autre en luttant toujours. Réserve tes surnoms pour Tsuna.

-Ta maladresse atteint des proportions surprenantes, commenta Mukuro en se penchant, sans prêter attention à la réplique. Se neutraliser avec sa propre arme... Ouahahaha!

Il passa les doigts dans les mèches dorées, dédiant un sourire moqueur au visage de marbre qui le fusillait froidement du regard.

-Kufufu... Je suis plutôt bon en nœuds, tu sais?

Rokudo extirpa le fouet du filet en deux gestes souples, l'enlevant de la prise de Dino par la même occasion.

-Je te montre? demanda-t-il avec un clin d'œil obscène. J'ai un faible pour les blonds maladroits.

..o0o0o0o..

Xanxus était furieux. Reborn les avait convoqué pour une rencontre _officielle_ entre familles. Officielle et amicale, tu parles! Personne ne semblait les attendre. A la limite, ils étaient presque malvenus.

Le collège était désert. Squalo avait défoncé une porte d'où provenait des bruits suspects pour découvrir le gamin au katana et l'autre déchet aux dynamites en pleine séance d'apnée en duo. Ils n'avaient probablement pas été ravis d'être dérangés, s'il en croyait le flot d'insultes en italien du fumeur. Yamamoto avait ri en leur lançant « haha, merci, on était bloqué dedans! », et Xanxus avait pu apercevoir le morveux qui leur tenait lieu de gardien de la foudre dans un coin des toilettes (oui, ils faisaient ça dans les toilettes pour _femmes,_ en plus) avec un bandeau sur les yeux.

Un étage plus haut, un grand allié de la famille Vongola s'adonnait au bondage avec le gardien de la brume, plaisir partagé semblait-il. Mukuro les avait mis poliment dehors en prétendant qu'ils dérangeaient son amant. Lussuria serait déçu d'avoir loupé le spectacle, mais il s'était lancé à la poursuite du déchet extrême qui semblait vouloir éliminer en courant un trop plein d'énergie - ou des envies un petit peu trop obsédantes. D'après les dire du boxeur, le déchet-qui-ne-voulait-pas-devenir-dixième-mais-qui-le-deviendrait-quand-même-si-ça-pouvait-faire-chier-Xanxus était « occupé en haut » avec son gardien du nuage.

Ensuite, ils avaient croisé deux des filles qui côtoyaient la clique de Namimori, l'une consolant l'autre. Elles les avaient salué et les avaient aiguillés vers la salle où ils se trouvaient maintenant, un simple coin du collège avec un vague buffet et des banderoles « joyeuse Saint Valentin ». C'était une invitation à participer à la partouze organisée dans les couloirs du collège? Ou une simple démonstration de la libido des gardiens?

Xanxus saisit l'un des chocolats et se laissa tomber sur une chaise.

-Trouvez-moi cet arcobaleno. A défaut, ramenez moi ce déchet de Sawada Tsunayoshi.

Bel se glissa dehors en riant, suivi par Marmon qui soupira en constatant qu'il ne se ferait pas un repas à l'œil aujourd'hui. Le bébé jeta un œil sur son portable ; au moins, les photos du Boss de la famille Cavalone avec l'évadé de Vindice pourraient servir à un éventuel chantage. Ou comme monnaie d'échange auprès de Lussuria.

Xanxus jeta un œil à Squalo qui fulminait devant le buffet.

-Oy, déchet, passe moi la boîte de chocolat.

..o0o0o0o..

Lorsque Bel et Maron revinrent annoncer au Boss que leur retard de cinq heures leur avait simplement fait louper le début (et la fin) de la « traditionnelle » course de la saint Valentin, Xanxus était très occupé ailleurs.

-VOOI! Laissez passer! brailla Squalo qui fuyait à toutes jambes un Boss d'humeur joueuse.

-Shishishi! On aura des sushis de requin pour ce soir!

..o0o0o0o..

-Non, tu devrais attendre un petit peu avant de lui donner tes chocolats de la Sain Valentin, conseilla le Lambo de quinze ans à Ipin qui hésitait devant la porte du bureau d'Hibari.

Des bruits plus que suspects s'échappaient du local. Ce n'étaient pas des choses pour une fillette de cinq ans.

..o0o0o0o..

-Boss, comment avez vous fait pour vous retrouver comme ça?

-On m'a aidé, Romario, soupira Dino. Et si tu me détachais?

..o0o0o0o..

_Épilogue_

Ce fut une joyeuse saint Valentin. Après avoir échappé à Levi, le Lambo de quinze ans reçut des chocolats de Hana. Ipin laissa finalement les siens dans le casier d'Hibari (zone moins dangereuse que son bureau), puis Kyoko et Haru emmenèrent les enfants pour dévaliser une chocolaterie et prendre une limonade. Ils furent rejoints par le reste de la Varia qui n'était pas occupé à s'envoyer en l'air.

Bel proposa à Haru de faire un tour avec lui tandis que Levi proposait la même chose à Kyoko et que Marmon soupirait en voyant toute cette drague sans la moindre subtilité. L'arrivée de Shamal affirmant que s'il arrivait quelque chose à ses « chatons » il y aurait de la maladie incurable (et douloureuse) calma un peu le jeu. Les Varia décidèrent de régler leurs différents aux jeux vidéos en mettant de l'argent en jeu, ce qui fit que la salle fut entièrement détruite, comme on pouvait s'y attendre.

Lussuria et Ryohei décidèrent de régler ça sur un ring. On ne sut jamais le résultat.

Xanxus et Squalo finirent leur course-poursuite dans la salle de réception. Une femme de ménage s'évanouit le lendemain en voyant l'état du canapé.

Tsuna boita toute la journée du lendemain ; Hibari affronta les regards mécontents des autres gardiens durant environ un mois ; Mukuro se vengea, mais cela aussi fit partie des secrets jamais divulgués des Vongola.

Yamamoto et Gokudera restèrent en couple. Plus ou moins. C'était difficile à savoir, et certains prétendaient qu'il s'agissait en fait d'un triangle amoureux... Sawada démentit vainement.

Haru avoua à Tsuna que son cœur hésitait entre lui et le Prince au sourire un peu dément. « Catastrophe » fut le seul mot qui vint à l'esprit du futur parrain.

Kyoko eut une indigestion de chocolat. Shamal s'occupa d'elle avec dévouement jusqu'à ce que Ryohei et Tsuna se précipitent à son secours.

« Vends dynamites à moitié prix, parfait état de marche » lut Gokudera dans le journal. « Je savais que tu viendrais » affirma Mukuro en voyant l'autre devenir cramoisi en reconnaissant ses propres armes.

..o0o0o0o..

Une fois n'est pas coutume, la facture fut partagée entre la Varia et Tsuna. Ce dernier n'en crut pas ses oreilles. Marmon non plus.

..o0o0o0o..

-On remet ça l'année prochaine, annonça Reborn avec un petit sourire amusé.

-NOOOOOOOOOOOON!

-J'aurais son corps. Et le cadavre de l'alouette, affirma Mukuro avec une lueur de colère dans les yeux.

-Je l'aurais à l'extrême!

-Ce sera Lambo-san qui gagnera!

-Le Juudaime passera sa saint Valentin avec moi! vociféra Gokudera

-Et on le partagera? suggéra Yamamoto.

L'italien ne le traita pas d'imbécile et se contenta de sourire.

-Dépêchez-vous de ranger et de tout nettoyer, herbivores, avant que je vous morde à mort.

..o0o0o0o..

-Et une course de Pacques? Avec Tsunayoshi déguisé en œuf? Ou en cloche?

-Non, Mukuro.

-Pour la fête des mères, alors, kufufu... Après tout, ce cher Vongola ne s'occupe-t-il pas de la tueuse chinoise et de ce morveux braillard? Ou des pères, s'il insiste.

-Non. Dame-Tsuna se remet difficilement de cette première course.

-Et Halloween? C'est bien Halloween, ça ferait une course à thème, kufufu.

..o0o0o0o..

-Je te tuerai pour avoir pris la première fois de Tsunayoshi.

-Je vais te mordre à mort pour avoir pris son premier baiser.

..o0o0o0o..

**Collège (n, m) : **haut lieu de vie et d'apprentissage où l'on acquière des connaissances parfois surprenantes et d'autres dont on se passerait bien.

* * *

Voilà! The end! Cette fic a été beaucoup plus longue que je ne le pensais. Au départ je voulais faire un truc qui ressemblait à ma course du même nom, mais il semblerait que tout ce petit monde n'ait pas voulu se laisser faire ^^. J'ai été assez surprise du succès de cette fic que je ne pense pas être l'une de mes meilleure XD! Merci encore pour toutes vos reviews!

Hibari gagne. Ce n'est pas une question de favoritisme, mais vu que Mukuro avait gagné la dernière fois, et que certaines de mes revieweuses avaient regretté sa défaite, j'ai changé la donne. C'est aussi à la demande de mes lectrices que j'ai élevé le rating en esquissant la description des activités des couples ^^. Je ne ferais pas le descriptif complet du 1827 XD.

Et, pour finir, je suis toujours en train d'écrire (ré-écrire en fait) la suite et fin de Supermarché, que je n'ai pas abandonné.


	3. La course de la chocolatine partie 1

Bonjour, bonsoir ^^!

Cela fait un long moment que je n'ai rien posté, ni même fait un tour sur le site. Ce long silence est dû à la fois à un manque de temps et d'inspiration. J'ai commencé beaucoup de fics que je n'ai pas terminées, dont celle-ci qui heureusement a presque trouvé sa fin ^^. Je la poste en deux partie, dont la deuxième ne saurait tarder (il lui manque juste une conclusion). Vous m'avez manqué, vous savez ^^?

Merci à **Nolwenn** pour ses dessins ^^! Hibari-san 3. Et Fran, totalement dans son personnage un peu masochiste pour énerver Mukuro, kufufu... Je ne sais pas pour la fic Instants et petites anecdotes, généralement j'écris une suite quand j'ai des idées ou quand j'ai pas envie de m'ennuyer à créer un scénario ^^. Par contre, j'ai une fic sur la Varia en cours, même si je ne sais pas quand j'arriverais à la terminer (Varia vs loup-garou. Un programme. Maintenant reste juste à sortir tout ce beau monde de la mouise où je les ai fourrés, et c'est pas facile ^^'). Merci aussi pour ta review sur ma fic de bleach! Le tour du Seiretei (abandonnée...) est la suite du tour de Las Noche nu, mais le problème de ces longues fics est qu'il faut trouver les idées pour les terminer - ce que je n'ai pas toujours :/. Pour finir, je m'excuse à mon tour de mon retard XD. Pourquoi ne te créerais-tu pas un compte? Si tu viens souvent, ce serait plus pratique pour toi ^^. Bonne lecture!

**Now** : Merci pour tes reviews ^^! Je suis ravie de t'avoir fait rire et que tu apprécies suffisamment la fic pour laisser des commentaires. Effectivement, je n'aime pas le XS ; peut-être que je préfèrerais les deux séparés et juste pour moi :P, mais comme ma bêta-lectrice adore ce couple aussi, il y a régulièrement des allusions. Hibari déchire ^^. En tout cas, j'espère que ce chapitre te plaira!

* * *

Tsuna savait d'expérience que toute idée de réjouissance « Vongola » tournait au combat pour sa survie. Aussi quand Reborn parla de la « journée de la gourmandise » avec un petit sourire aux lèvres, il savait que la dite journée allait être difficile et sans doute figurer au palmarès des choses qu'il aurait bien aimé oublier.

- Journée de la gourmandise? répéta-t-il d'un ton étonné, essayant de faire taire l'alarme qui criait « Ennuis! Ennuis! » dans sa tête, déclenchée par son hyper-intuition.

- Oui. Une journée consacrée aux plaisirs de la table.

Tsuna imagina un buffet géant concocté par Kyoko et Haru, avant que l'image idyllique soit balayée par la vision de Bianchi et de son poison cooking.

- Tu t'intéresses au programme, Tsunaze? fit l'arcobaleno, coupant à toute rêverie.

- Hum... Oui. Que va-t-il se passer? On est samedi, on n'a pas cours.

A quelle sauce allait-il être mangé?

- Et bien, il s'agit d'une série d'épreuves couronnées à la fin par un buffet géant. Même les filles y participeront.

- Hum, série d'épreuves? s'inquiéta le brun.

- Oui. Mais rien de bien méchant pour quelqu'un qui veut devenir un chef mafieux, se moqua le bébé.

- Je ne veux pas devenir mafieux! protesta Tsuna avant de se prendre un coup de pied qui le projeta par terre.

- Tout le monde t'attend dehors pour la première épreuve!

Forcé, Sawada sortit donc de la maison pour faire brusquement face à un brouhaha causé par tous ses gardiens et quelques autres. Tout le monde était là, y compris Chrome ainsi qu'Hibari qui la surveillait du coin de l'œil.

- Tsuna! cria Yamamoto en l'apercevant, mettant fin à la dispute qui divisait Ryohei et Gokudera.

Les filles rompirent leur « préparation mentale au combat » qu'elles avaient mise au point lors de moments perdus pour saluer le nouvel arrivant avec un grand sourire. Seul Lambo continua d'embêter Ipin.

- Allez! Tous au collège! annonça Bianchi en saisissant amoureusement son amant.

- Eh? Mais qu'est-ce qu'on fait? C'est quoi la première épreuve? interrogea celui qui était toujours le dernier à être au courant.

L'ambiance sembla se tendre d'un seul coup. Ryohei arrêta de crier sur Lambo qui dessinait sur ses vêtements. Le sourire de Gokudera devint d'un coup très gêné. Hibari fronça les sourcils. Haru eut l'air brusquement déterminée. Bianchi sourit d'un air qui ne présageait vraiment rien de bon et même l'innocente Chrome rougit légèrement. Seul Lambo resta normal et se mit à beugler :

- Mouhahaha! Le buffet sera à Lambo-san pour lui tout seul!

Autant dire que l'hyper-intuition de Tsuna lui recommandait de partir en courant tout de suite. Quelque chose n'était pas normal.

- Hum, il s'agit d'une course, Juudaime!

- NOOOON! PAS UNE COURSE! eut envie de crier le petit brun.

La dernière épreuve de ce genre avait été épique, et avait laissé des tensions entre les gardiens. Sans même parler du fait que la « punition » d'Hibari l'avait laissé boiteux pendant une semaine. RIP, innocence perdue. Il sentait très mal cette course.

- En fait, c'est une course où on est déguisé en pâtisseries, hahaha! le rassura Yamamoto. C'est marrant!

Tsuna se détendit légèrement, mais pas totalement. Il avait peut-être rêvé, mais la voix de son ami s'était faite hésitante au moment de parler. Et il y avait sans doute autre chose, mais il n'arrivait pas à mettre le doigt dessus. Une course dans le collège, déguisés en pâtisseries. Si Hibari était d'accord (et il semblait l'être), pourquoi pas?

C'est une fois dans le collège qu'il comprit le problème.

Hibari, mettre un déguisement de pâtisserie? Impossible. « Hibari » et « déguisement de pâtisserie » étaient des mots qu'on ne mettait pas dans la même phrase, à moins d'inclure « Mukuro » et « illusion » au milieu. Et maintenant qu'il y pensait, l'illusionniste était étrangement absent, alors qu'il l'avait harcelé ces trois derniers mois pour la ré-édition d'une course. Le gardien de la brume n'avait pas non plus une tête à se déguiser en éclair au chocolat pour faire plaisir à quelqu'un, et encore moins à un mafieux.

Mais il était trop tard pour fuir. Et il devait admettre que le buffet valait le détour. Tout le gymnase était rempli de tables, et sur toutes ces tables il y avait des desserts regroupés par thème. Il y avait quatre mètres d'éclairs au chocolat de tous les goûts. Un pan entier de mur possédait des gâteaux aux fruits rouges, et quelqu'un d'observateur pourrait remarquer un léger dégradé allant du rouge fraise au rose framboise.

- Ouah! s'émerveilla Tsuna en passant devant des meringues de toutes les couleurs et tous les goûts.

- Oui. Mais pour cela, vous allez devoir le mériter, intervint Reborn. Mais d'abord, tirons au sort les déguisements. Tsuna! Tu commences!

- Hein? Euh... Oui, répondit l'interpellé en se rendant compte qu'il n'avait de toute manière pas le choix.

Léon se changea en chapeau dans lequel frétillaient des bouts de papiers. Saisissant l'un d'eux, Tsuna le lut, la mort dans l'âme.

- Euh... Chocolatine, annonça-t-il dans le silence de mort qui s'était installé.

- Bon choix, Juudaime! le soutint Gokudera.

- Hahi, je vais sortir le costume, s'exclama Haru en battant joyeusement des mains.

Tsuna retint un soupir ; il était pourtant évident que l'auteur des costumes ne pouvait qu'être la jeune fille. Cette dernière sortit deux énormes boules de tissu de nulle part.

- Tada!

- Idiote! se mit aussitôt à brailler Hayato. Ce n'est pas un costume de chocolatine! C'est un costume de religieuse au chocolat!

- Hahi?

- Hein?

- Ah, c'est vrai, commenta Yamamoto en examinant la grosse balle de tissu percé.

- Tu n'as pas assuré, Haru! trancha l'arcobaleno. C'est effectivement un costume de religieuse.

- Hahi...

La jeune fille eut d'un seul coup l'air très triste.

- Haru ne savait pas ce qu'était une chocolatine, alors elle a fait comme elle imaginait, murmura-t-elle.

- Ma, ma, ce n'est pas grave, Haru, la consola Tsuna. Moi non plus je ne sais pas ce qu'est au juste une chocolatine.

« Mais moi j'aurais pensé à regarder sur internet » se retint-il d'ajouter.

- Haha, en fait on appelle ça un pain au chocolat, ici, lui apprit le baseballer avec un sourire.

Le petit brun aurait préféré un costume de pain au chocolat. Parce que celui de religieuse... Il avait une grosse sphère moelleuse et très chaude qui commençait à partir de ses épaules pour ne laisser passer que ses jambes. Et pour la tête, il avait une espèce de casque en mousse marron clair avec une sorte de couvercle marron foncé (coulée de chocolat) et deux trous pour les yeux.

Il avait l'impression d'être déguisé en culbuto. Vraiment, le pain au chocolat aurait été plus maniable. Pour finir, Reborn semblait indéniablement satisfait des souffrances de son élève.

- Sawada fait une chocolatine EXTREME!

- Haha, on en mangerait! très réaliste, Haru!

- Merci Yamamoto!

- Imbéciles, c'est une religieuse, une religieuse! tempêta le fumeur.

- Humpf. Tant que c'est mangeable, trancha Hibari avec un micro-sourire sadique.

- HIIII! s'affola intérieurement Tsuna, se rappelant la dernière course et ses conséquences.

Le gardien du nuage avait gagné, après une course riche en rebondissements. D'ailleurs, jusqu'à la dernière seconde, il avait pensé être le « trophée » de Mukuro. Mon Dieu, la perspective effrayante. Suite à cette course, des tensions étaient apparues entre les gardiens, principalement entre Hibari et Mukuro (pourtant déjà en guerre ouverte), mais touchant aussi dans une moindre mesure tous les autres. Curieusement, Dino-san n'arrivait plus à avoir un tête à tête « entre boss mafieux » avec Tsuna sans qu'au moins l'un de ses gardiens ne veuille y assister... quand ce n'était pas tous.

Tenir tous ses gardiens en paix sans se faire violer au passage s'était révélé être un combat de tous les instants. Mais il l'avait gagné, par des moyens parfois tordus.

_Petite devinette : _Comment se débarrasser de Gokudera pendant un bon quart d'heure lorsqu'on s'appelle Tsuna?

_Réponse : _dire « Je sens la présence Mukuro autour de la maison /du lycée... Il s'approche de moi et ses intentions ne sont pas claires. »

Réaction d'Hayato : « Ne bougez pas Juudaime! Je vais vous protéger de ce pervers! ». Et il se précipitait dehors, laissant Tsuna aller aux toilettes/ délaisser ses devoirs quelques minutes/ prendre une douche/ etc.

Tsuna arrêta la blague le jour où Mukuro s'introduisit dans sa chambre précisément à ce moment là, le remerciant d'avoir opportunément congédié son chien de garde.

- Suivant!

La voix de Reborn le tira de ses souvenirs traumatisants, et il regarda Yamamoto tirer un papier avec le déguisement de croissant.

Yamamoto faisait un croissant extrême. Ryohei tomba plus mal que Tsuna en étant une pièce montée, Haru ayant même poussé le détail jusqu'à rajouter un chapeau avec un couple de mariés dessus. Chrome était une meringue très mignonne (« à croquer » lui souffla Mukuro, la faisant rougir de nouveau), et Gokudera un éclair au chocolat plutôt remuant. Kyoko et Haru firent deux délicieuses parts de tartes à la pomme capables de faire baver Tsuna. Lambo fut ravi d'être une tartelette à la framboise, quant à Hibari...

- Je refuse.

La réponse fut sans appel devant le costume de mille-feuille géant.

- Si tu ne mets pas le costume, tu ne participes pas à la course, rétorqua Reborn, ignorant le trouillomètre de Tsuna qui grimpait en flèche (forcer Hibari à se ridiculiser? Mais ça va pas?).

- Si je ne participe pas à cette course, elle n'aura pas lieu, répondit le chef du comité de discipline en sortant ses tonfas. On n'investit pas le collège sans mon autorisation.

- C'est d'accord. Le prêt des locaux contre le droit de participer sans costume.

- Hein? s'époumonèrent les autres.

- C'est injuste! gronda le gardien de la tempête.

- C'est comme ça. S'il n'est pas d'accord, on ne peut pas faire la course, vous savez? contra l'arcobaleno.

Et malgré les soupirs, les hurlements et les protestations, le manieurs de tonfa fut accepté dans la course.

- Euh, et maintenant, quelles sont les règles? interrogea Tsuna qui commençait à avoir vraiment trop chaud dans sa double boule rembourrée.

- Hum, lâcha Reborn d'un ton qui laissait transparaître un pointe de sadisme.

Les participants semblèrent se figer. L'alarme dans la tête du Decimo se mit à hurler à mort.

- Les règles de la course de la chocolatine sont les mêmes que celles de la dernière course.

Les mots mirent quelques secondes à parvenir au cerveau du futur parrain.

- HEIN? Les mêmes règles? Et la chocolatine... mais... C'EST MOI?

- Oui, Juudaime, même si vous êtes déguisé en religieuse, confirma son bras droit.

Le brun faillit en faire un malaise. Il aurait dû se noyer sous la douche. Sauter sous un camion. Ou peut-être même taguer un mur de Namimori devant Hibari-san. Tout, plutôt que de refaire une course comme celle de la saint Valentin.

- Pourquoi? demanda-t-il d'une voix mourante.

- Et bien, Mukuro a beaucoup insisté. Des tensions entre les gardiens subsistent concernant les amours de leur Boss. Il faut les évacuer. Pour cela, une course mêlant intelligence et habileté pour le corps et le cœur de leur Boss est la meilleure solution.

- NOOOOOOON!

- Baka-Tsuna, ça suffit les gamineries. Tu ne pourras pas être un mafieux digne de ce nom si tu fuis à la première difficulté venue.

- Tu en as de bonnes! C'est pas toi qu'on va essayer de violer! protesta la future victime.

- Un futur parrain Vongola doit être capable de se défendre seul, rétorqua le bébé.

- Sawada, on ne va pas te violer, juste te persuader à l'extrême! brailla Ryohei, résumant l'état d'esprit de tous les participants.

Les tonfas d'Hibari et le trident de Mukuro étaient extrêmement persuasifs eux aussi...

Il le savait. Il savait qu'il n'aurait pas dû se lever, ou plutôt, se lever tôt pour fuir. Il fallait toujours écouter son hyper-intuition.

- Bon, la course va commencer, déclara Reborn. Celui qui aura Tsunaze au bout de l'heure écoulée en fera ce qu'il voudra de l'après-midi.

- NOOOON!

- Tu as cinq minutes pour te cacher, Tsuna.

Et un coup de pied plus loin, une chocolatine-religieuse déambulait pesamment dans les couloirs, cherchant où cacher son imposante masse de tissu. Espérer courir avec ça était vain. Et où aller?

Le futur parrain envisagea sérieusement de se coincer à mort dans l'un des casiers du vestiaire de sport. Mais la vision d'un Mukuro déchirant lentement le tissu avec son trident le dissuada, ainsi que la perspective de mourir bêtement étouffé. Cerise sur la chocolatine, Hibari-san pourrait le mordre à mort pour avoir démoli du matériel de l'école, et, depuis le résultat de la dernière course, Sawada évitait le bureau du gardien du nuage encore plus qu'avant.

Quant à essayer de retirer l'encombrant costume, il était incapable d'atteindre ne serait-ce que la fermeture éclair. Même retirer sa tête était impossible. Il avait l'impression d'être un kulbuto en cavale. Il ne manquait plus que Dino et la Varia pour que la situation soit vraiment foireuse. Le Decimo se demanda brièvement si l'arcobaleno avait poussé le sadisme jusqu'à les inviter comme la dernière fois.

Secouant la tête pour chasser la vision d'un Squalo déguisé en crêpe, Tsuna se dirigea vers le toit. Avec un peu de chance, personne ne penserait qu'il s'était réfugié en plein milieu du territoire personnel d'Hibari. De toute manière, il était fichu à la première personne croisée : il ne pouvait même pas courir, alors que les autres avaient une plus grande liberté de mouvement. Il soupira et hésita à s'assoir contre le mur : serait-il capable de se relever? Rien que franchir les portes était déjà difficile...

En bas, la tension était à son comble. Gokudera jetait des regards furieux au chef du comité de discipline qui espionnait du coin de l'œil la gardienne de la brume, s'attendant à voir apparaître son pire ennemi. Lambo braillait qu'il voulait commencer, et Haru le retenait avec peine. La pièce montée de Ryohei s'agitait au rythme de son impatience. Yamamoto semblait concentré comme s'il s'apprêtait à lancer une balle. Seule Kyoko affichait un sourire calme et impatient.

- Partez! lança Reborn dans son mégaphone. Su à la chocolatine!

Les concurrents s'éparpillèrent aussitôt, essayant de deviner où pouvait bien se cacher Tsuna.

- Oh non! murmura celui-ci, ne sachant que faire.

Dès que Hibari eut tourné dans un couloir, Mukuro prit le contrôle de Chrome, faisant exploser le costume de meringue. Il était hors de question pour lui que l'alouette gagne une deuxième fois.

_..oOoOo.._

Tsuna courait dans les couloirs, ou plutôt, se dandinait frénétiquement pour échapper à ses poursuivants. Il avait eu de la chance, le toit avait été une idée lumineuse. Lumineuse, mais risquée, et chargée en émotions.

Contrairement à toutes ses attentes, c'était Ryohei qui l'avait trouvé le premier manquant de rester coincé dans la porte. Oui, sa pièce montée n'était pas vraiment maniable. Et alors que le boxeur lui affirmait qu'il démonterait à l'extrême tout concurrent, Gokudera avait fait son entrée. Tsuna réagit rapidement :

D'abord les retenir de s'entretuer.

Ensuite, empêcher Ryohei de hurler, ce qui rameuterait tout le monde.

Une fois ceci plus ou moins fait, dire à Gokudera de ne pas crier sur Yamamoto, apparu sur ces entrefaites. Car, n'en déplaise à l'italien, le croissant du baseballer et l'éclair au chocolat du fumeur avaient la même couleur, mais elle était différente de celle de la chocolatine. Ce à quoi Gokudera répondit que le chocolat était le même que celui du Juudaime.

Puis Tsuna ne parvint pas à faire taire le boxeur qui cria qu'ils étaient surtout jaloux à l'extrême, et que lui et le petit brun partageaient la même forme ronde et encombrante.

Et, sentant l'aura de Mukuro se rapprocher dangereusement de la porte d'accès du toit, il recula le plus loin possible, préférant mettre de la distance entre lui et le pervers patenté qu'était l'illusionniste.

- S'il vous plaît, arrêtez de vous battre! supplia-t-il en voyant un éclair au chocolat et une pièce montée prêts à en venir aux mains.

Pour ne pas changer, personne ne l'écouta.

- Kufufu... Que voilà une charmante chocolatine, susurra une voix près de lui.

- Mukuro!

Le gardien de la brume souriait, une lueur inquiétante dans le regard. En entendant Ryohei prendre à partie un bout de mur en l'appelant Tsuna, l'intéressé compris qu'il était dans une illusion. Ses amis ne le voyaient pas. Il était donc seul avec Rokudo.

- Je vais te manger, Tsunayoshi-kun, annonça-t-il d'une voix mielleuse.

Le trident se changea en fourchette géante que l'autre pointa vers sa victime avec un sourire sardonique.

- Hiii! Mukuro! Arrête!

- Oya, prenons le temps de déguster...

Utilisée comme levier, la fourchette fit doucement glisser la tête du costume. Tsuna se rencogna contre le grillage qui délimitait le bord du toit. Et essaya de fusionner avec lorsqu'il rencontra le regard gourmand de son agresseur. Les yeux de Mukuro s'écarquillèrent de surprise ; normalement, ce genre de prouesse restait impossible au dixième Vongola.

Par contre, que le grillage cède était tout à fait réalisable. Il y eut un crissement métallique et le petit brun partit en arrière. L'illusionniste bondit, trop tard.

- AAAAAAAHH!

- Tsuna! Sawada! Juudaime! crièrent ses gardiens dans un bel ensemble discordant.

Le petit brun pensa que, s'il s'en sortait, il irait dire deux mots à Hibari-san concernant l'état des grillages.

- Pouf! fit-il en tombant sur le sol.

Son costume était vraiment rembourré : il ne s'était pas fait mal, mais se faisait l'effet d'être une tortue bloquée sur le dos.

- JUUDAIME! hurla Gokudera d'un ton désespéré qui n'était pas sans rappeler un chien qui hurle à mort.

- TSUNA! Tu vas bien?

Yamamoto.

- Oui ça va! cria-t-il en retour, agitant la main pour leur montrer que, non, la chocolatine ne s'était pas transformée en crêpe-nutella.

La porte du toit s'ouvrit sur Hibari, qui découvrit le grillage cassé et le bureau des réclamations ouvert.

- Toi, connard! C'est ton école! Tu peux pas veiller sur l'état du matériel plutôt que de nous faire chier avec ton règlement? attaqua Hayato, furieux. Le Juudaime a failli mourir par ta faute!

- C'était extrêmement dangereux Hibari!

- Je te ferais payer cher la moindre égratignure du Decimo, menaça Mukuro d'une voix doucereuse. Après tout, tu nous bassines avec ton école, c'est donc de ta responsabilité si le grillage n'est pas assez solide.

- Allons, Tsuna va bien et Hibari ne peut pas vérifier tout le matériel de l'école, tenta Yamamoto pour calmer le jeu.

- Vous formez un groupe, herbivores, rétorqua Hibari en sortant ses tonfas. Et qui a cassé ce grillage?

Le principal sujet de la conversation avait tant bien que mal-même réussi à trouver un point d'appui en roulant sur lui-même, et après quelques secondes d'effort, s'était finalement remis d'aplomb.

- Sawada s'est juste appuyé sur le grillage et celui-ci a cassé à l'extrême! Il aurait pu extrêmement se blesser! vociféra Ryohei devant le peu de réaction d'Hibari.

Ce dernier eut un petit sourire sadique.

- Oh? C'est le petit herbivore qui est responsable? Ça mérite une punition sévère dans mon bureau.

Le sourire disparut.

- Et le paiement des dégâts, bien sûr, ajouta-t-il le plus sérieusement du monde.

- Le Juudaime a failli mourir par ta faute et tu veux en plus le faire payer? s'étouffa Gokudera dont le visage devenait de plus en plus rouge. Je vais te tuer!

- Tu es extrêmement injuste! Réglons ça en un combat d'hommes, à l'extrême! beugla le boxeur, lui aussi furieux.

- Ce n'est pas vraiment cool, Hibari, protesta le baseballer.

- Tout dégât effectué sur les bâtiments et le matériel de l'école mérite punition et réparation, annonça froidement le chef du comité de discipline, montrant qu'il n'avait pas changé d'un iota depuis leur première rencontre.

- Oya, je crois que non seulement ta chère école mais aussi ta petite personne vont subir de gros dégâts. Tu as failli tuer ma cible, affirma Rokudo, vindicatif, se retenant d'ajouter quelque chose à propos de la virginité de ladite cible.

- Sawada Tsunayoshi est vivant et en bon état. Contentez vous de ça, et dispersez vous avant que je vous morde à mort.

- Crève! cria Gokudera en allumant son anneau de la tempête.

- Arrive, répliqua Kyoya.

- Kufufu, ricana Mukuro en préparant lui aussi son trident.

_Plus bas..._

- Mais qu'est-ce qu'ils font? s'affola Tsuna en entendant le ton monter.

- Et bien, ils vont s'entretuer pour toi, lui apprit Reborn qui se trouvait derrière lui.

- C'est pas vrai! couina le petit brun en se prenant la tête à deux mains.

Ce n'était que la onzième fois depuis le début de la semaine. D'accord, on était samedi, mais quand même...

- Crève! tonna la voix de Gokudera sur le toit.

- Mais ils sont vraiment sérieux! Ils vont tous se mettre sur Hibari-san! Arrêtez! Tout le monde! Arrêtez!

Personne n'entendit.

- Ils sont parfois enquiquinants, murmura pour lui même Tsuna en hypermode.

Malgré toute la bonne volonté de ce mode, il se faisait l'effet d'une espèce de boule volante. Super-pâtisserie allait sauver le monde... Et en attendant, il (elle?) allait séparer ses gardiens avant qu'il n'y ait des blessures graves ou des morts.

- Arrêtez! ordonna-t-il en flottant au dessus de la bataille.

- Juudaime! s'émerveilla le fumeur.

Le dixième du nom arrivait à avoir la classe même déguisé en religieuse au chocolat. Un regard ferme, des gants lumineux, un corps fin et souple mis en valeur par la boule de tissu grotesque qui l'entourait. Et sans la tête du costume, on voyait mieux ses traits fins et nobles. D'ailleurs, le Juudaime n'était plus déguisé en religieuse, vu qu'il manquait la boule de pâte supérieure. Ce n'était pas un éclair au chocolat, vu qu'il était rond, et définitivement pas une chocolatine. A défaut, l'italien l'appellerait chocoligieuse.

Le Juudaime était vraiment un cas à part.

_..oOoOo.._

**Course (n,m) :** activité physique communément appelée « jeu » qui consiste à attraper le premier une victime dans le but de lui faire subir toutes sortes de choses, y compris (et surtout) licencieuses. _synonyme :_ torture psychologique.

* * *

J'espère que cette « reprise de fic » vous a plu! Sur ce, je vais me coucher, il est tôt ^^.


	4. La course de la chocolatine partie 2

Bonsoir! Je m'excuse du retard pour ce chapitre. Je n'ai pas eu de temps pour m'en occuper malgré le fait qu'il était presque fini. Je le trouve un peu bâclé (texte et orthographe :/), aussi, j'espère que ne m'en voudrez pas ^^.

Bonne lecture!

* * *

L'intervention de la pâtisserie non identifiée avait arrêté le combat. Hibari saignait légèrement à la tempe (coup vicieux de Mukuro), un autre bout de grillage avait été arraché par une explosion et le costume de pièce montée de Ryohei était écrasé par la trace d'un coup de tonfa.

-Je vous jure, vous passez votre vie à vous battre ou quoi? Je vais bien. Pas la peine de massacrer Hibari-san. Par contre Hibari-san, si tu veux être fier de ton école, empêche-la de tomber en morceaux toute seule.

-Humpf, encaissa le maniaque des tonfas. Je verrais pour le grillage.

La tension retomba d'un coup.

-Plus que trente minutes pour avoir les fesses de Dame-Tsuna, leur apprit la voix de Reborn, sonnant la fin de la période de calme et de paix entre les gardiens.

Les yeux de Tsuna s'agrandirent. Il fallait filer, et c'est ce qu'il fit en retournant se poser en bas. La flamme disparut de son front et un regard sur le toit lui apprit que tous ses gardiens allaient se précipiter en bas.

-Il faut bouger! pensa-t-il, affolé. Ils vont arriver!

Franchissant tant bien que mal la double porte d'entrée, il se dirigea vers l'une des salles du rez-de-chaussé et se retrouva donc à fuir dans le couloir.

-Hum? Mais... ça sent le chocolat! s'étonna-t-il en passant devant la porte de la salle de réunion.

Il poussa la porte, curieux, et entra. Un gâteau trônait sur la table.

-Tsuna-san sécurisé! s'exclama une voix féminine alors que s'abattait sur lui un filet.

-Haru! s'écria le petit brun en reconnaissant la part de tarte aux pommes et responsable directe des costumes.

-Hahi! Nous avons réussi, Kyoko-chan!

La deuxième pâtisserie sourit, contente.

-Bianchi-san avait raison. Il n'y a rien de tel que la ruse féminine, déclara doucement l'élue du cœur du futur mafieux.

_..oOoOo.._

Sur le toit, la précipitation et les coups bas étaient de mise. Hibari fut le premier à sortir, étant près de la porte. Ryohei était extrêmement efficace dans ses coups d'épaules : dégageant Gokudera de son chemin à l'aide de son rembourrage de gâteau de mariage, il se plaça second, détruisant au passage le couple de mariés de son chapeau.

L'illusionniste et le manieur de tonfas étaient avantagés par leur absence de déguisement. Le premier bouscula Yamamoto, le projetant sur le fumeur. Le coup soigneusement calculé de l'évadé de Vindice les fit tomber l'un sur l'autre dans une salle de classe. Mukuro prit aussi une demi-seconde pour passer sa mauvaise humeur en donnant un coup de pieds à la tartelette-framboise qui arrivait en sens inverse. Lambo se mit à pleurer bruyamment puis se tut en voyant qui l'avait frappé. Valait mieux ne pas irriter un sadique comme le gardien de la brume. Essuyant ses yeux, après le départ de tous les autres, Lambo avança pour trouver Gokudera et Yamamoto qui peinaient à se relever avec leurs costumes.

-Putain de rembourrage à la con! grogna le métissé avec mauvaise humeur.

-Allez, ça a peut-être sauvé la vie de Tsuna, tenta de le calmer le croissant avec un sourire, sans pour autant réussir à se lever.

-Meuhaha! Prosternez-vous devant Lambo-san, bande de larves qui traînent par terre! ricana le bébé en voyant qu'il y avait pire que lui. Lambo-san gagnera la course et Tsunaze l'emmènera aux manèges tout seul!

-Vache stupide! Comme si tu pouvais gagner! répondit Hayato, méprisant.

-Ce n'est pas très gentil, Lambo.

-Lambo-san va gagner! brailla le morveux, furieux. Et pas vous!

Il tendit la main vers ses cheveux et sortit un filet, amenant une expression de surprise sur le visage des deux autres gourmandises. Ce n'était pas l'habituel bazooka?

-Haru a donné un super-filet de la victoire à Lambo-san! Meuhahaha!

-Un filet? hoqueta Gokudera. La fille stupide t'a donné un filet?

-Tenez! vociféra le gamin en leur lançant dessus.

Yamamoto, déjà encombré par son déguisement, retomba lamentablement à terre en s'emmêlant avec son ami et amant. Les laissant se faire des nœuds, le veau s'en alla en ricanant bêtement, décidant que sa prochaine cible (le buffet) ne lui résisterait pas, quoiqu'en dise Reborn.

Dans la salle de classe, Gokudera, fou de rage, se faisait calmer par Yamamoto. Se faire avoir aussi stupidement à la fois par Mukuro (et ce n'était que la deuxième fois) ainsi la vache stupide... Le vocabulaire de l'italien ne comportait pas assez d'injures pour exprimer l'étendue de son mécontentement.

Pendant ce temps, la chocoligieuse tentait de se relever et de se dépêtrer de son filet personnel.

-Un café, Tsuna-kun? proposa Kyoko.

-Euh, je vais d'abord me sortir de là, je pense, répondit-il, luttant de son mieux.

_..oOoOo.._

Mukuro sourit en voyant Hibari se précipiter dans une salle de sciences, à la poursuite de l'illusion de Tsuna qu'il avait créée.

-Trop facile, pensa-t-il en verrouillant la porte.

-Que crois-tu être en train de faire, herbivore? grogna une voix froide derrière la porte.

-T'enfermer dans une salle de cours? interrogea l'autre en levant un sourcil. Il n'y a pas moyen d'ouvrir une fenêtre dans ces salles, tu sais.

-Et alors? Et depuis quand as-tu les clés du collège?

-Ce trousseau-ci? Oh, je dirais dix minutes, elles viennent de ta poche...

Une aura meurtrière grandit derrière la porte.

-Que vas-tu faire, Hibari Kyoya? Rester sagement ici, ou démolir une porte de ta précieuse école?

-...

-Je vois que tu hésites, kufufu...

-...

-Kufufu... Visiblement tu tiens plus à quelques mètres carrés de bois et de métal qu'au corps de ce cher Tsunayoshi-kun. N'eut été la dernière course, j'aurais dit que c'est une mentalité à mourir puceau.

Hibari serra les dents de rage.

-A moins que tu ne te tapes ton comité de discipline, bien sûr. Mais, peut-être que Tsunayoshi-kun a réussi à prendre un objet de ton bureau en otage lors de la dernière course et que ses difficultés à marcher n'étaient dues qu'à la fessée que tu lui a mise en punition, kufufu...

-...

-Bon, tu m'excuseras, mais j'ai des concurrents à éliminer et un Vongola Decimo dont le corps m'appelle, déclara finalement l'illusionniste avant de tourner les talons et de se précipiter vers les étages du dessous.

-Plus que dix minutes! annonça la voix de Reborn.

_..oOoOo.._

-Haru, Kyoko-chan, est-ce que vous pouvez m'aider à me sortir de là? demanda Sawada aux deux filles, hésitant.

-Certainement pas! protesta la brune avec énergie. Reborn-chan a dit que si tu étais dans mon filet à la fin du temps, tu serais à moi!

-Ah, répondit la victime d'un ton peu enthousiaste.

Au moins Haru était gentille. Pas comme Hibari. Il avait mal rien qu'à y penser. Mais peut-être que son après-midi serait calme, pour changer. Loin de Kyoko, certes, mais peut-être pourraient-ils aller au restaurant, tranquillement et avoir un après-midi normal...

-Bien, sûr, je partage avec Kyoko-chan et Lambo-chan, annonça sa future-femme-si-tout-se-passait-comme-elle-l'entendait. Et Lambo-chan a dit que s'il réussissait à t'attraper avec son petit filet de la victoire, il partagerait avec nous.

Lambo aussi? C'était la fin de la tranquillité, pensa avec résignation le Decimo. Il allait passer sa journée à lui courir après et à payer pour ses bêtises.

La porte s'ouvrit, mettant fin à ses idées moroses. C'était Ryohei, dont le costume de pièce montée ne se réduisait plus qu'à une sorte de tube blanc qui semait du rembourrage sur son passage.

-Onii-san?

-HAHI! cria Haru en voyant le boxeur se précipiter sur sa cible, la saisir par un bout du filet et repartir aussi sec.

-Aaaaaaaaaaah! hurla Sawada, coincé dans l'armature de corde et de métal.

Sa jambe heurta la porte au moment de la passer. La situation ressemblait à un cauchemar : ré-édition d'une course dont il est le trophée, qui plus est coincé dans un déguisement encombrant et affreux. Alors que la course se finissait dans environ cinq minutes, il était enfermé dans un filet que tirait Ryohei qui venait apparemment de décider que le meilleur moyen de garder Tsuna (et de « l'inclure dans son club de boxe à l'extrême! ») était de le traîner derrière lui en maximum sprint, pour être sûr que que personne ne le rattrape.

Pour le futur parrain, voir le sol défiler sous lui à toute vitesse était flippant. Mais pas autant que les étincelles que produisait le filet en frottant sur le carrelage. Il passèrent un croisement, et Tsuna eut le temps de voir Hibari avec les yeux écarquillés devant le spectacle ; à moins que ce soit devant l'état du carrelage de l'école.

-Plus que deux minutes! résonna la voix de Reborn dans le mégaphone.

Mukuro surgit en face du boxeur et découpa le filet d'un habile coup de trident, laissant l'autre repartir les mains vides.

-Hiiii! couina Tsuna qui, venant de se relever, fut brusquement projeté contre le mur par Mukuro.

Les tonfas et le trident se rencontrèrent dans un choc métallique.

-Alors alouette, on s'est décidé à démolir la porte? ricana l'illusionniste.

-Pas du tout, répondit l'autre en portant un coup vers la tempe de son adversaire.

Il avait bien fait de dresser Hibird à lui ramener les clés. Il savait qu'un jour cela lui serait utile.

Tsuna tenta une nouvelle fois de se mettre debout mais y renonça en rencontrant deux regards menaçants. La chocolatine avait interdiction de se sauver avant que ses deux éventuels consommateurs ne se mettent d'accord sur qui la mangera.

-Sawada vient avec moi à l'extrême! brailla le gardien du soleil qui avait mis quelques secondes à se rendre compte qu'il n'emmenait plus son fardeau.

Des lotus s'enroulèrent autour de lui sans qu'aucun des deux autres ne se tourne vers lui.

-Il est hors de question que je te laisse encore gagner.

-Essaye donc, répliqua Kyoya.

-Nooon! Arrêtez! s'époumona inutilement leur pseudo-boss en voyant qu'ils recommençaient à s'entretuer.

-Une minute!

Le combat redoubla d'intensité. La pâtisserie convoitée décida de tenter de prendre le large ; après tout, s'il était seul à ce moment là, il choisissait lui même la personne, non?

-Trente seconde!

Le filet s'écrasa devant Tsuna, envoyé par un coup de pied du chef du comité de discipline dans le but de le dissuader de se faire la valise. Le futur parrain se tassa contre le mur, gémissant. Il jeta un œil furtif au sportif qui se débattait toujours sans succès. Et ce costume rembourré qui tenait chaud!

-Dix secondes!

Les deux combattants regardèrent brièvement leur cible. Tsuna regarda le carrelage. Il était abîmé. Hibari-san allait le tuer après ça.

-Cinq! Quatre! Trois!

Les deux gardiens se battaient toujours.

-Deux! Un!

Mukuro eut un mouvement de hanche et le manieur de tonfa prit son élan. Ils bondirent ensemble vers le brun. Il fallait être le premier à le toucher. Une des matraques d'Hibari partit vers les côtes maintenant à découvert de l'autre, tandis que le trident décrivait un arc de cercle vers sa cuisse. Pendant une fraction de seconde, une aura de haine pure et de détermination les entoura, plongeant vers le détenteur de la flamme du ciel.

Tsuna s'évanouit.

Et lorsqu'il rouvrit les yeux, il regretta de ne pas être resté dans les vapes plus longtemps.

Mukuro et Hibari se battaient, leur aura augmentant dangereusement à chaque seconde. Ces deux là avaient envie de se tuer et le combat n'aurait qu'une seule issue, un mort. Gokudera et Yamamoto n'étaient toujours pas là (« tu parles d'un bras droit » soupira intérieurement le brun mal réveillé). Haru pleurait, consolée par Kyoko qui ne savait plus où donner de la tête entre la brune et Lambo qui s'était accroché à elle pour sangloter. Ryohei hurlait que c'était injuste à l'extrême car des combattants n'avaient pas de costume et que c'était encore plus injuste que Kyoko-chan n'ait pas gagné.

Se demandant brièvement comment il avait pu dormir au milieu de tout ça et dans la chaleur étouffante du costume, Tsuna tenta de prendre la parole.

-Euh... Que s'est-il passé? Mu-mukuro! Hibari-san! Arrêtez!

-Ils ne t'écouteront pas, diagnostiqua une voix à sa droite.

-Reborn! Et, qui a gagné?

-Hum, fit le bébé en réponse. Ils t'ont touché en même temps juste après ton évanouissement, Tsunaze.

Ledit Tsunaze faillit s'évanouir de nouveau en imaginant un après-midi avec Hibari ET Mukuro. Cette fois-ci, ce serait deux semaines entières sans pouvoir marcher.

-Ils se battent pour cette raison. Ils ne veulent pas te partager.

Le petit brun ressentit malgré tout un peu de soulagement.

-Et... Il n'y a pas moyen de les départager sans qu'ils se battent? Et Haru? Et Lambo?

-Et bien, tu avais toujours près de toi le filet de Haru. Lorsque j'ai dit que pour régler le problème, ce seraient les filles et Lambo qui t'emportaient, ils se sont mis en colère.

Tsuna ouvrit la bouche, horrifié, sans qu'aucun son n'en sorte. Deux de ses gardiens s'en étaient pris à Lambo, Haru et surtout Kyoko-chan? Il ne se le pardonnerait jamais!

Reborn eut un sourire en coin.

-Lambo a renoncé à la victoire en voyant Hibari venir vers lui, et Kyoko a été défendue par Ryohei.

-Et Haru?

-On ne touche pas aux filles, rétorqua l'arcobaleno d'un ton sec. Mais elle a eu peur à cause de Mukuro.

-Ces deux là! gronda le futur parrain, mécontent.

L'hyper-mode fut de retour, maudissant son tuteur qui avait probablement volontairement envenimé la situation.

-Vous deux! Ça suffit! ordonna-t-il sans parvenir à se faire entendre dans le boucan régnant.

La super-pâtisserie alla donc servir de séparateur aux deux ennemis.

-Je vous interdit de vous battre tous les deux. Et la prochaine fois que vous vous en prenez aux filles, je m'occuperais de vous, c'est clair?

-Je ne prends pas d'ordre d'un mafieux, répondit Mukuro, un air ennuyé plaqué sur le visage.

-Je ne prend d'ordre de personne, rétorqua Hibari.

-A moins que tu ne sois venu nous dire que tu es partant pour un plan à trois avec l'alouette? suggéra l'illusionniste en levant un sourcil.

-Va crever sale pervers, siffla froidement Kyoya.

-On va trouver un autre moyen de vous départager, décida la chocoligieuse, très calme. Vous n'avez pas à menacer les autres pour moi.

-J'aurais ton corps de quelque manière que ce soit, déclara calmement le porteur de trident, peu décider à céder devant une pâtisserie, fut-elle sexy et en hypermode.

-Hum. C'est à moi de punir le petit herbivore pour ce qu'il a fait au carrelage de l'école. Et au grillage.

-Il n'a rien à voir avec ça, protesta Mukuro d'un ton menaçant, sa prise se refermant sur son arme.

-Ton avis m'indiffère, ananas.

-Pour ta prochaine punition, Tsunayoshi-kun, je te suggère de te protéger derrière l'une des tables de l'école. Il semblerait que quelques décimètres carrés de bois valent plus aux yeux de l'alouette que ton corps et ta vie. Autant en profiter, puisque ça marche.

-Je vais te mordre à mort.

-Essaye donc.

-Ça suffit, répéta l'objet de toutes les convoitises, agacé.

-Ah? Tu as une proposition? demanda Mukuro. Une idée?

-Je n'étais pas consentant pour cette course, argumenta la boule de tissu.

-Ce détail est insignifiant, herbivore, coupa le sadique aux tonfas.

-Vous pouvez vous partager le buffet, décida Tsuna.

-Si tu ne trouves pas une solution satisfaisante à ce problème, ils vont recommencer à se battre, objecta la voix du professeur particulier.

-C'est vrai, fit l'illusionniste avec un sourire sadique. Avec cette fois un cadavre à la clé.

La flamme disparut du front de Sawada.

-Arrêtez de vous battre! Je ne veux pas que vous soyez blessés, Hibari-san, Mukuro! supplia-t-il, redevenu normal.

-Comme c'est mignon, il s'inquiète pour nous, se moqua le jeune homme aux yeux vairons.

Hibari arma l'un de ses bras, ayant depuis longtemps épuisé sa dose de patience et de tolérance à l'égard de l'illusionniste. Il faut dire aussi que c'était un stock quasi inexistant que l'autre s'employait à faire diminuer le plus vite possible.

-Ça suffit! s'interposa Reborn en voyant la bagarre prête à repartir. Tsuna!

-Oui?

-Tu as une idée?

-Non, soupira le Decimo. A part annuler la course et simplement profiter du buffet tous ensemble... En retirant les déguisements, ajouta-t-il en se sentant cuire dans son rembourrage.

-Hors de question, tranchèrent en chœur son tuteur et les deux mécontents.

Au moins il aurait essayé, se dit le petit brun, résigné.

-La solution la plus logique est de prendre celui qui t'a touché le dernier avant la fin du temps. Et c'est mon dernier avis, décida finalement Reborn.

Léon sauta du chapeau pour se transformer en téléviseur.

-Voici les trente dernières secondes.

Les trois participants retinrent leur respiration.

-Ce ne sont pas Ryohei, ni les filles, ni Lambo. Le filet a été rejeté bien avant.

L'annonce du bébé amena des soupirs parmi les concernés.

-Et bien, c'est clair. Cette fois-ci, c'est Mukuro qui gagne.

Le sourire du vainqueur fit frissonner Tsuna et grincer des dents le chef du comité de discipline.

-Soit, lança-t-il sèchement. Mais j'exige réparation pour le carrelage. Il est rayé.

-Vois avec Ryohei. On verra plus tard pour Tsunaze, répondit Reborn.

-Il y aura des punitions, lâcha Hibari, glacial, avant de tourner les talons.

Son aura aurait sans doute fait hésiter jusqu'à Byakuran, si ce dernier avait été là. Tsuna couina de peur en le sentant passer près de lui. Les yeux de Rokudo se mirent à briller d'une inquiétante bonne humeur.

-Alors c'est avec moi que tu vas passer l'après-midi, Tsunayoshi-kun? Kufufu, si tu savais ce que je suis impatient...

-Euh, bredouilla la victime, très inquiète quant à son futur immédiat.

-Allons, ne fait pas cette tête là, tu vas beaucoup aimer. Allons réserver la salle de réception pour nos activités.

Tirant derrière par la manche son captif qui n'en menait pas large, Mukuro fit un détour par la salle du buffet pour prendre de la fondue au chocolat. Le clin d'œil qu'il fit au petit brun à ce moment là était sans ambiguïté sur l'utilisation du dit chocolat fondu.

-Et maintenant, allons vérifier si cet enfoiré d'Hibari a bien pris ta virginité, kufufu...

-Hiiiiiiiiiii!

_..oOoOo.._

-Hum, retirons ce costume ridicule, tu veux bien?

Tsuna aurait préféré continuer à cuire dans le costume plutôt que de subir les mains baladeuses de son sexy mais ô combien dangereux gardien. Mais...

-Hiiii! Il y a une fermeture derrière, Mukuro!

-C'est plus amusant comme ça, ricana son agresseur en déchirant le tissu à l'aide de son trident-fourchette.

-Hiii! Mais pas mes vêtements!

-Pour ce que l'on va faire, vaut mieux les enlever.

-Nooooooooon!

-Kufufu...

Finalement, les plaintes de Tsuna furent étouffées dans un début de bouche à bouche prometteur de moments torrides.

_..oOoOo.._

S'étant finalement bien rempli l'estomac avec le buffet de rêve du rez-de-chaussé, Lambo avait décidé d'aller voir ses deux prisonniers, pour se moquer d'eux et aussi étaler de la confiture de framboise dans les cheveux de Stupidera.

Le morveux ouvrit la porte de la classe juste à temps pour entrevoir les tentatives de reproduction d'un croissant et d'un éclair au chocolat qui avaient finalement réussi à se tirer du filet et de leurs costumes.

Et la question fut posée :

-Stupidera, Yamamoto, vous faisiez quoi pour faire tout ce bruit? Et pourquoi tu disais « Vas-y »?

Ils chantaient le générique de Oui-Oui en faisant des pompes. Merci, Yamamoto.

_..oOoOo.._

-Ben, oui... Quand tu as fait tout plein de pompes à l'extrême, tu es fatigué! C'est pour ça que tu n'as pas reconnu la chanson, Lambo!

Merci, Ryohei.

_..oOoOo.._

Le buffet fut finalement entamé par les filles et Reborn. Hibari n'avait pas faim et poursuivit Ryohei autour du collège. Lambo fut enfermé dans un casier par Gokudera dès que Yamamoto eut le dos tourné.

_..oOoOo.._

La Varia arriva avec deux heures de retard, mais juste à temps pour profiter du buffet sans efforts. C'est ainsi que Squalo se retrouva projeté nu dans la fontaine de chocolat géante, entre autres.

_..oOoOo.._

En ressortant du liquide, l'épéiste croisa Kyoko et Haru qui s'émerveillèrent du réalisme de la statue en chocolat. Hurlement de la brune quand le squale tourna les talons pour rejoindre son boss.

_..oOoOo.._

Comme l'avait promis Hibari, il y eut des punitions. C'est ainsi que Ryohei se retrouva à passer du polish anti-rayures dans toute l'école, à quatre pattes avec une brosse. Quant à Sawada, il avait « juste » à nettoyer la salle de réception avec une brosse à dents, sous le regard du manieur de tonfas.

_..oOoOo.._

Suite à cet épisode, le chef du comité de discipline trouva une photo dans son casier. Tsuna, rouge de honte, déguisé en soubrette sexy. Avec un mot de l'illusionniste qui déchira Kyoya : « Je crois que tu sais ce que tu as loupé. ». Devait-il détruire cet objet venant de l'illusionniste ou garder cette photo plutôt rare?

_..oOoOo.._

Après la ré-édition de la course, il arrivait souvent à Sawada d'arriver en cours, de s'assoir sur sa chaise et de se découvrir un emploi du temps beaucoup plus chargé qu'à l'origine.

-Le Juudaime fait ses devoirs avec moi ce soir. Nous avons un test à réviser.

-Haha, et avant il s'entraîne avec moi pour l'épreuve d'endurance.

-Sawada doit s'entraîner à l'extrême avec moi pour se défendre!

La porte s'ouvrait, laissant passer Hibari.

-Herbivore, en raison de ton comportement inacceptable, tu es puni ce soir dans mon bureau.

-Mais, Hi-Hibari-san, je n'ai encore rien fait, je-je viens juste d'arriver!

-Ne soit pas en retard, lâchait l'autre en lui décochant un regard glacé.

Et puis, le soir venu, au moment de choisir, subir une tentative d'enlèvement commanditée par Mukuro.

Dire que Reborn trouvait qu'il négligeait de plus en plus ses devoirs...

_..oOoOo.._

Bien sûr, comme Tsuna pouvait s'y attendre, il y eut du chantage. Situation délicate ; refuser un rendez-vous coucherie à Mukuro ou voir la tête de Gokudera devant la photo de son Boss nu et attaché? Et que dire à Hibari-san qui venait de lui infliger une semaine entière de punition dans son bureau?

_..oOoOo.._

La situation s'envenima encore entre Hibari et Mukuro, à tel point que Tsuna dut négocier en personne la libération de Chrome contre la vie d'Hibird. La manieur de tonfa était devenu à moitié fou en recevant une lettre avec une plume jaune.

-Il l'avait perdue, je ne lui ai pas arraché, kufufu, apprit l'illusionniste à Sawada qui esquivait tant bien que mal une main qui voulait lui tripoter les fesses. C'était ma réponse à son colis avec une ananas explosée.

Hibird était simplement en train de draguer une femelle à Kokuyoland. Une semaine de suspense pour savoir si Hibari allait adopter la nouvelle ou trouver autre chose pour faire revenir son petit animal.

_..oOoOo.._

-La femelle est à moi. Qui gardera les petits? demanda Rokudo, l'air décontracté.

-Mukuro, n'envenime pas les choses, s'il te plaît.

-Je dis les choses telles qu'elles sont, Tsunayoshi-kun. Bird n'avait pas d'héritier et ses oiseaux sont ici depuis tout ce temps. Hibari devrait être content que je le laisse en garder un.

-Mukuro, s'il te plaît...

-Kufufu, j'adore quand tu me supplies, Tsunayoshi-kun.

-Va crever en enfer, illusionniste.

-Ce n'est pas une réponse, alouette, rétorqua l'autre en levant un sourcil. Et Tsunayoshi-kun sera d'accord qu'il vaut mieux ne pas séparer la petite famille.

-Mukuro, il n'y a pas encore de petits, tenta le futur mafieux, découragé.

Heureusement, ils étaient en vidéo-conférence. Pas de mort à prévoir pendant la discussion.

-J'y pense depuis un moment, Hibari, comment as-tu fait pour dresser ton oiseau? s'enquit Mukuro.

-...

Tsuna sentit la vacherie arriver.

-Il te prenait peut-être pour une femelle, en fait. Et il t'a quitté pour une plus jolie.

-Je vais te mordre à mort.

-Qui aurait cru que l'hymne de Namimori était en fait une parade nuptiale pour piafs parleurs? Kufufu...

_..oOoOo.._

Finalement, Hibird quitta sa fiancée pour un paquet de graine et l'affection de son maître. Officiellement.

Officieusement, Tsuna avait payé de sa personne pour s'introduire à Kokuyoland en pleine nuit, assommer Ken et Chikusa, enfermer Chrome dans les toilettes et enfin affronter Mukuro... pour découvrir que la femelle oiseau était en fait un mâle sous une illusion et que Rokudo avait une inquiétante collection d'accessoires sexuels. Après avoir récupéré la vidéo de leurs ébats, le gardien de la brume avait laissé repartir un Hibird un peu déçu.

_..oOoOo.._

-Et alors, cette course Halloween? En quoi sera déguisé Tsunayoshi-kun?

-Tu es bien gourmand, Mukuro, critiqua Reborn avec un demi-sourire.

_..oOoOo.._

**Chocoligieuse (n,indt) :** Contraction de « chocolatine » et « religieuse ». Pâtisserie parfumée au chocolat, susceptible d'évoluer, peu maniable, chaude et moelleuse. Les personnes y ayant goûté affirment qu'elle a un goût « paradisiaque ».


End file.
